Someone to Love Me
by Akane Hikari
Summary: AU. Remake of Beauty and the Beast. Kagome is a young villager who is named prisoner inside the forgotten castle in the Forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha and his sevents are under a cures and Kaogme must break it. But will she fail or prevail? Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1 With in the Forest of Inuyasha

Chapter one; With in the Forest of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Why? Why does he betray me so?" Kagome sobbed as she clenched her arms together for warmth. She'd been in The Forest of Inuyasha for over two hours contemplating why her life went from wonderfully peaceful to horrid and hard.

Over three years ago a fire was set to the Higurashi shrine. The villagers said that the old priest, Kagome's grandfather, was housing demons that sought out refuge. It wasn't true, though her grandfather and grandmother had told of their parents who were transformed into demons within a castle lying dormant in The Forest of Inuyasha. Her mother had died trying to save her grandparents who wouldn't leave the Shikon no Tama within the burning shrine room. Kagome and her brother Souta were held back by family friends whom were told not to allow the two back in after their loved ones. The fire burned all day and into the night before it was put out. Kagome was the first to find her grandparents and mother. She saw the jewel her grandmother had cherished as a child clenched in her palm.

Kagome thought that what had happened was her fault. It was her birthday the day before, her grandmother; Kaede was going to give the jewel to Kagome but told her that she didn't want the jewel and would never want to take away a precious memory from her. Kaede had insisted but finally gave up. Kagome felt guilt surging within her same delicate frame as she shook with anger at herself and sorrow of Souta and her own loss. That was over three years ago and many of the villagers who'd started the fire begged for forgiveness from Kagome; since Souta was too young to know what had happened she tried to be the motherly figure that they both had lost.

"Oh Souta, why have you been so against me? I love you more than life, yet you treat me as if I were a slave." Kagome sobbed twisting a ring her grandfather gave her. It was suppose to keep her safe from demons in The Forest of Inuyasha and she now believed him. She used to play so close to the forest that her grandfather worried about her safety. He had paid a lot to get the ring but said that she was wild and was bound by her nature to wander in and get lost. She had done just that, this time.

Back at the manor she was housed in, by villagers that were supposedly her mother's friends had taken everything of value from Kagome. Sold everything they could get their greedy hands on. They told Kagome that they had to if they wished to not starve. Kagome believed them, at first, then she'd wake up a few nights one week to see Shiroi her adoptive mother trying to pry the ring and necklace off her body. When Kagome questioned her actions, Shiroi said that she was just going to put them somewhere safe. Kagome refused to live with them after that, so she lived in a small cottage the villagers had made. She couldn't work just yet and soon she had to return to Shiroi and her husband Shishiro.

"Momma! Why'd you have to go in! Why'd grandma and grandpa have to try and save this stupid jewel, if it was only gonna survive!" Kagome sobbed as she shivered. Her dress was not for the cold weather that was fast approaching. She tried to stand but was weak in the knees to. Grabbing the small blanket Souta had with him when the shrine burnt down she tried to get warm. The cold breeze that settled in was not leaving anytime soon and she would surely get hypothermia if she did get shelter and soon.

Making her way to her knees she heard a crash. Stopping like a deer caught in headlights she froze. Shaking to badly to do anything she stayed like she was. Another crash, though this time much closer, she heard a voice shouting run! _Run you moron! _She gasped and realized she was shouting to herself. Clenching the blanket she had tightly she ran north, thought which way was north, she didn't know. The crashing sound soon disappeared like it was never there and she slowed. She didn't want to get lost anymore than she was so she sat down under a large tree she knew was an old cherry tree. Knocking her head against the hard bark she huffed out large puffs of hot air. She watched the hot air rise and expands 'til it was nothing more than air.

* * *

"You sure you saw someone run Shippo?" a rough deep voice appeared like magic into the wind. Kagome shot up and to her feet.

"I know I saw somebody! I know I did!" Kagome heard a smaller voice that sound like a child said. Kagome looked around searching for a way to hide.

"I don't smell anyone, so you must be chasing ghosts again, Shippo!" the rough voice said with anger.

"But I know what I saw! And I saw somebody! Maybe your nose is broken!" the childish voice piped up. Kagome started to run north again, trying to find a place to hid from who ever it was trying to find her.

"Hey, maybe you're right Shippo, for once." The voice said coyly. The man had seen Kagome, running north towards the dormant castle. "The person is heading towards the castle. Come on." The man said as he leaped into the air with ease. Shippo had attached himself to his partners shoulder.

Kagome ran into more darkness as the light from the sun slowly by surely disappeared from the forest. _Where! Where am I supposed to go! Who are those people! _Kagome wondered as she looked back. Flashes of red told her that her pursuers weren't that far behind her. Shrieking Kagome fell into a pit that was covered with a cloth with leaves that drifted from the trees for cover. She looked around her trying to see where she'd fallen. What she saw didn't please her. Bones littered the ground she sat on. Some bones even had rotting flesh covered with creepy crawlers and other decomposing bacteria she knew nothing of. Her eyes widened as she saw one of he skeletons move.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome screamed as she pressed her back to the dirt wall. A hand reached out and clamped over her mouth.

"Quiet! There are demons around her girl!" A familiar voice hushed her.

"Over here! Over here! I think I found the person!" the person Kagome though a child shouted grabbing the attention of his partner. Kagome looked down to the figure under the rotting corpses.

"Don't scream!" the man said as he threw the corpses on top of her hiding them both. She could see him but just barely. _Koga! It's Koga! Oh thank god! _Kagome's mind shouted as she sighed with relief. Over head she could hear the two arguing.

"Shippo! It's a bunch of rotting demons! Come on you brat! Back to the castle!" The rough voice said as a whack lined the air with sobs of 'ouches' and 'owies'.

"Ok, come on, let's go!" Koga said not knowing who he was talking to. Tossing aside the corpses he lit a candle he had in his pocket. Looking up at Kagome he gasped. "Kagome! What are you doing out here?" Koga asked hugging her tightly.

"I was bored and went for a walk. I kinda got lost." Kagome half heartedly told the truth. Kagome was glade to see Koga and he was glad she wasn't dead.

"Kagome, you're so brave! That's why you'll be my bride some day!" Koga said as he kissed her cheek. She brushed his kiss away and smiled.

"What are you doing out here Koga? Not that I not happy to see you, but I thought you were away for the week!" Kagome said as he helped her out of the hole.

"I hired two demon seekers to help me save our village." Koga said as he looked around. "One's a monk and the other is a vintage demon slayer. I met them about a week ago, and been out here ever since. Demons swarm around her like flies." Koga said as Kagome nodded.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked looking around.

"This way, they made a hidden camp in a hill side. Come on, I'll protect you Kagome." Koga said as he wrapped his arm around her waist to lead her. She was shaky but went with him without hesitation. Any where was better than where she was.

* * *

It was a short walk to Kagome surprise. Walking through a tunnel Kagome and Koga came to a man and woman saying something about a castle just ahead.

"So you lived?" the man asked. Kagome took note of him. He wore a monk's traditional dress, as Kagome called them. He had piercings in both ears though there were two in his left ear and three in his right. His hair was in a small ponytail in the back of his head. She saw his left hand was wrapped up and prayer beads were strung around the cloth as if a seal. He had a staff with four ring on the left and five or so on the right side, depending on which way he held the staff. Kagome saw an aura of purple encase the monk sitting beside the fire watching it with interest.

"You don't give him enough credit Hoshi-sama." The woman said as Kagome snapped to the woman near the far wall. The woman was in a slick, tight black suit. She could see the material was very rare by the reflection from the fire light. The armor around her shins, knees, elbows, chest, and shoulders told Kagome they were made from demon bones. An aura of pink surrounded the demon slayer as she watched the monk. The slayer's hair was black like the monk's, and was pulled into a tight ponytail draping past her shoulders. Behind her she saw a large boomerang leaning against the wall.

"Miroku, Sango, I'm giving new orders!" Koga said grabbing their attention. The monk had looked at Kagome as she found the floor of the camp very interesting.

"Is it to keep the girl safe?" Sango's voice echoed.

"Yes, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Sango and Miroku. The demon slayer and Monk I told you I hired." Koga said as Kagome bowed.

"Hello. It's a pleasure." Kagome said as she smiled at them. Miroku shot from the floor to Kagome in a flash. He gripped her hands within his own.

"So you are the woman Koga told us so much about? I never thought such beauty could be contained!" Miroku said looking into her confused eyes.

"Eh?" Kagome asked slightly speechless.

"Would you bear my child?" Miroku asked as Kagome's face fell. She watched as the boomerang she had seen next to Sango had now made contact with Miroku's skull.

"You dirty letch!" Sango said with anger. Miroku fell to the floor gripping his head.

"Sango, my lady why must you hit so hard?" Miroku asked. Kagome blinked and then felt a tug at her waist. Looking at Koga she saw his eyes harden.

"Kagome, why did you really come into the forest?" Koga asked as she looked away.

_I can't tell him! I don't want to! _Kagome thought as she heard Sango's voice cut in.

"We must get moving!" Kagome looked at her with question. "Hoshi-sama. The demons are gathering around here! Koga we must leave the forest quickly!" Sango said as she placed her boomerang on her back. Miroku had recovered and was standing as well.

"What! Why should we?" Koga asked as he watched the two.

"Koga, you should listen to them." Kagome said gripping his shirt. He sighed and agreed.

"Since Kagome's here, I guess the best choice is to retreat back to the village." Koga said as Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Koga!" Kagome said as she followed Sango and Miroku out of the cave. Outside they were amazed at how many demons had gathered.

"Run for it!" Sango shouted as Miroku took the lead of the line. Koga was second and Kagome was third. Sango was father behind fending off demons. Up ahead Kagome saw demons standing ready to kill.

"Kazanna!" Miroku said unleashing a wind void that he held under control with the beads. Kagome gasped as she was amazed. A demon from her west tried to take her out but Koga had kicked it in the face sending it back. Even though Koga was human he was still very skilled in hand-to-hand fighting. Kagome thanked him and ran with him to Miroku who was waiting for them. Kagome tripped over a rock and fell to her chest. Koga didn't notice until she was out of sight.

"Kagome! Kagome! Miroku! We have to go back! Kagome's back there!" Koga shouted as Miroku pulled him out of the forest.

"She's with Sango! Sango won't let anything happen to her." Miroku said felling shaky about the situation. _God I hope Sango and Kagome come out!_ Miroku thought as he watched the forest become quiet.

Kagome within the forest, alone again , stood and started to run north, thinking she was following Koga and Miroku. Coming to a giant centipede demon Kagome dove as it went to take her head off. Screaming for salvation Kagome stood and ran again.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!" Kagome's voice rang out getting the attention of a silver haired demon. The demon's ears twitched and he leaped to see who was in his forest.

* * *

Meanwhile Sango had submerged from the forest after being throw out by a two tailed cat demon that saved her from death. Watching the cat turn to it's smaller form Sango gasped. _The demon was helping me? But I thought.._ Miroku's voice cut into her thought and she turned to him.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga shouted from across the way.

"She's not with you!" Sango shrieked looking back into the forest.

"She's still within the forest!" Miroku asked as he took looked back into the dark forest. Koga had started to run towards the forest only to be knocked out and dragged away. "We'll look in the morning. She survived somehow without us, she'll stay alive again." Miroku said as Sango nodded. Thought they hated the thought of leave the girl in the forest alone, they knew going back in would be suicide.

* * *

"Help! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kagome shouted as she was flung forward off a hillside by the demon. Screaming like a mad man she waited for her hard landing. But all she got was a soft mush. Looking up she saw two golden eyes looking back at her. Sliver hair shimmered in the moonlight that had been guiding her. Looking closely she saw a pair of dog ears twitching on top of his head.

"Humans, helpless 'til they day you die." The man said as he dropped her and flexed his hand cracking his knuckles. He started to laugh. "So, you wanna fight?" The man asked looking at the centipede demon with a crazy smile.

_Who is this man? _Kagome asked herself staring wide-eyed with fear and joy that she was saved, but scared of the man she was saved by.

* * *

One of my two new fanfics. Reviews are very much wanted. I thank you for reading this. -.-v 


	2. Chapter 2 What is going on here?

_Who is this man? _Kagome asked herself staring wide-eyed with fear and joy that she was saved, but scared of the man she was saved by.

* * *

Chapter 2; What is going on here?

"Nn…What the?" Kagome asked as she woke up. Rubbing a soft spot on the back of her head she took in her surroundings. Three figures loomed about the room whispering and watching. 'What are they looking at? Wait, who are they?' Kagome wondered as she tried to stand but fell to her knees. The floor was hard and cold under her knees. "Ouch!" Kagome gasped as she fumbled for a solid object. She found a hand that was waiting in front of her and took it. The owner roughly jerked her upwards. "Hey!" Kagome shouted as her vision slowly came back and she could see who she was with. The silver haired man from before held her hand for a few moments more then dropped it like it was a snake.

"Girl, what are you doing in my forest?" he asked roughly. Kagome blinked as she made out his face and body more. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Demons of all kinds were farther away than the man in front of her ventured.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

"Keh! Answer my questions first you bitch!" the man shouted as Kagome looked offended.

"Who are you calling a bitch? All have you know I have a name!" Kagome shouted as she wobbled a bit. The man in front of her didn't care. She knew that already.

"I don't care! Just tell me why you are in my forest!" He shouted again. Suddenly a thought occurred to Kagome.

'He's saying his forest. Does that mean that he's..' Kagome was jerked from her thought as the man roughly shook her. Out of instinct Kagome reached out and smacked him. "Don't!" Kagome screamed at him. He stuttered as he fell backwards a few steeps. Kagome cured silently. 'Shit! I struck him! I struck the demon king! Inuyasha!' Kagome gasped as she started to back up as well. She was waited his thongs to shred her skin but it never came. Looking over to where Inuyasha was she saw him glare and walk out of the room slamming the large wooden door closed. Kagome dropped to her knees.

"He-he didn't kill me." Kagome said as she shuttered. She felt eyes pierce her skin and looked up. Three young demons were crowded around her in awe. "Wh-who are you?" Kagome asked to scare to move.

"I'm Shippo. That's Tinya, and that's Miro." Shippo said. Kagome saw he was about a foot and a half tall. Quiet cute for a fox demon in her mind. His hair was red and held back by a green bow. She looked around and saw Tinya was a cat demon. She had a long black tail and pointy ears like Shippo and Miro. Miro was a cat demon as well but his tail was spotted red, black, and gray. Kagome saw that they couldn't be over 13 years old. Blinking she stood up and looked down at her gown.

"Who changed me!" Kagome shouted as she felt violated. "Pl-please don't tell me that..that Inuyasha changed me!" Kagome shuttered.

"No! Tinya and her mother Tanyo did. They measured and made sure you'd be warm up here." Shippo informed her as Kagome looked at Tinya.

"Oh, thank you Tinya, and thank your mother for me." Kagome said as she smiled. Looking around she tried to find her clothing.

"It's not here. Miyo is washing the clothes you were wearing." Miro said. Kagome sighed as she looked at the children around her.

"Well, since I'm not to happy about my situation and can't do anything about, can you show me to Inuyasha? That's his name right?" Kagome asked as the kids nodded. "Ok, can you show me to him? I'd like to thank him and apologize." Kagome said as they walked to the door.

"Don't get to scared ok?" Tinya said.

"Why? Are they're other demons here?" Kagome asked as they nodded to her again. "OK, I'll try," Kagome said as she gulped and walked after the bouncy kids.

* * *

She watched as demons who were doing their chores had stopped to watched her walk by. She felt her self blush under all of the attention and kept walking after Shippo and his friends.

"Hurry up Kagome!" The children shouted as they stopped for her.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are too fast for me." Kagome said as she finished climbing the million and one stairs to the top.

"He's threw that door!" Shippo and the others cried as they pointed to a lone door. Kagome looked at them and walked up to it.

"Are you going to go in….to?" Kagome tried to ask but they all had scrammed. She hung her head and knocked on the door.

"What?" Came the familiar rough voice.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but may I come in?" Kagome asked as calmly as she could. A few moments later the doors swung opened scaring her. "Eek." Kagome squeaked as she covered her face. Peeking through one eye Kagome saw a very annoyed demon. Quickly Kagome bowed.

Inuyasha raised a brow in curiosity. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stood straight but kept her head down as she started to talk.

"I'm…I'm sorry to hit you! And thank you for saving my life!" Kagome said as she felt her face burn red from embarrassment and from fright. She watched as Inuyasha's feet shuffled slightly. 'Turn! Turn and run back to the room!' Kagome's mind shouted as she stood still. A hand came into Kagome's view as she blinked and followed the hand as it went upwards. Not meaning to she meet eye-to-eye with Inuyasha. His golden brown eyes were locked with hers as she heard his voice.

"Keh, I knew you'd apologize. If you didn't I was gonna feed to the forgotten." Inuyasha said as Kagome shuttered. Finding her voice Kagome asked.

"The Forgotten?"

"They are the demons who attack anything that moves, even their own kind." Inuyasha said as he watched with enjoyment as her eyes widened with fear. He smirked and turned around to look out his window. "Leave. Go back to the room I'm letting you stay in. If you're a good little human, I may return you to the stupid boy you were with." Inuyasha said as Kagome blinked.

"What boy? I was in the forest alone until... Oh! Koga!" Kagome gasped as she knocked her self in the head. She saw Inuyasha was waiting for her to leave. Gasping Kagome bowed and turned around saying, "Thank you again!" And dashed off towards the stairs. Inuyasha followed just to make sure she left. He watched as she slid down the stair railing.

"She's gonna be trouble." Inuyasha grumbled as he went back to his solitary room and sat down in front of a large portrait.

* * *

Back down in the main hall Kagome was talking with a female wolf demon.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kagome asked as the wolf named Shira nodded.

"We need some help cooking dinner. Our chief, Biro had become ill and he's our only chief!" Shira said as Kagome smiled. Walking to the kitchen Kagome bowed and introduced herself and told them she was gonna cook. Most looked unsure but allowed her to be the chief.

"Mistress, what are we to have?" Some asked as Kagome smiled.

"Have you ever had Odens?" Kagome asked most shook no but a small child said that they had, had Odens in town once. Kagome smiled and told them what she needed to created the delicious dish. About three hours later Inuyasha had ventured into the kitchen following a new delicious smell. He saw Kagome, his captive, rushing around doing 10 things at once. He watched as she instructed his servants around with a kind and sweet manner. One of the children he had seen earlier was going to try and mess her up but didn't succeed. Kagome caught him before he spill a key ingredient and shooed him out like a mother. Kagome saw Inuyasha and flashed a smile before disappearing into the pantry. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of the prisoner who was doing chores around his castle without orders.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled as he turned and walked away no longer showing interest in the strange human anymore, even though he would of liked to stay and watched the girl fuss over the tormenting children.

* * *

Dinner was served at 8:00pm, desert was brought in at 8:55pm. The whole meal was over at 9:43pm.

Kagome stood staring at how much there was to be done in the kitchen. She never realized how many dishes the castle's how hold would use. Sighing she piled dishes into groups. Plates were put together, as were cups, bowls, spoons, knives of all sizes and shapes, forks, and pots and pans. Kagome started with the plates and worked her way to the pots and pans.

While the others of the castle tried to sit up and go to help Mistress Kagome, many were to blooded to move. Inuyasha stood and told everyone to get some rest. They'd all been working all day and needed their rest. Tanyo was the first to speak felling well enough to stand.

"I'll help Mistress Kagome in the kitchen." Tanyo said as she waddled into the kitchen. Inuyasha 'feh'ed and let her go about her business. When Tanyo did make it fully into the kitchen Kagome's voice greeted her. Staring at the singing girl Tanyo waved Shippo and the other little ones into the kitchen to hear the melody.

Kagome was obvious to her audience and kept her lovely tone as she sung a song. "

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

(I) was afraid for darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round and round the planets revolve around the sun

And we always seeking after love and peace forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today..." Kagome stopped singing. Sound of feet shuffling behind her told her that she had an audience.

"Don't stop! You sound really good Mistress Kagome!" Shippo said as the others nodded in approval. Kagome just blushed and shook her head.

"I can't!" Kagome said keeping her head bowed. She didn't want to face the people in front of her so she tuned her back and muttered, "It's late, you should go rest. I can do the dishes." Kagome started to wash when Inuyasha's loud voice boomed.

"Bed, everyone or else you'll go to 'The Forgotten'." Inuyasha shouted as everyone scrambled away back to their rooms shouting 'good-night' to Kagome and muttering 'mean bastard' to Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, relived everyone had left, but she didn't notice Inuyasha had hung back and sat down on the counters.

Kagome became so obvious to Inuyasha that she started to sing again. Inuyasha sat and listen, he was waiting for his revenge on the the girl washing dishes.

* * *

Just beyond the doors of the dinning room, Shippo, Tanya, and a two tailed fire cat named, Kirara stood listening to Kagome sing. With the whole castle quiet for the night her voice echoed throught out soothing the restless to sluber and relaxing the whole castle into a quiet slumber as well. Shippo and the others were trying to figure out what matter of creature the girl was. A siren of mythological stories or merely a human with a lovely voice. Their answer came when the confused demons heard her voice shriek with fright.

"Kagome!" they shouted running into the kitchen. Spotting a knife on the floor with a few slivers of blood they looked up towards Kagome and Inuyasha, who was nursing her wounds, against her will.

"I'm ok!" Kagome shouted as she tried to reclaim her wounded her arm. Inuyasha just merely glanced at her then her arm. Shaking his shirt sleeve into his mouth he tore a peice and wrapped in around her arm tightly.

"Stupid bitch! Don't you know how to put away knives without cutting your self?" He asked hashly making her shuffle backwards. Kagome glared at him and turned her back crossing her arms.

"Fine! I was just trying to be kind and allow everyone a goods night rest without worring about the dishes but, if you insist on critizing me! Do it your self!" Kagome said releasing her arms to her side balling her fists. "GOOD NIGHT YOU PAIN IN THE ASS!" Kagome said as she walked by the little ones. "Good night kids." Kagome said kinder than she did to Inuyasha. Walking out of the kitchen Kagome through a peice of silverwear at Inuyasha nailing right beside his face next to the wall. "Jerk!" She shouted walking off.

Inuyasha just started at the fork then at where Kagome once stood. Hearing Shippo's voice he looked down.

"Maybe getting Mistress Kagome angry is not a good idea Inuyasha." Shippo said as the others nodded slowly.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Sides to Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Two Sides to Inuyasha

Dreams of sweet memories dance around Kagome's mind as she slumbered alone in the room she was confined to. She'd been ordered - by the, pig-headed-jerk of a king, named Inuyasha - to stay in her room until called down to eat or do chores. Kagome hadn't said a word to him since last night in the kitchen, but now she didn't care. All she wanted was to revisit the time where her family was whole and she was free to do what she willed.

Muttering to herself in deep slumber she twisted around viscously. The sweet dream she had been preoccupied with had turned bad. Inuyasha had appeared in her dream standing over her with a wicked smile of evil. Kagome looked up angry but then a wave of horror and shock crossed her face. He was holding a wedding vale over her, descending it upon her head. She turned again in her sleep she tossed away her silk sheets. Grunting and groaning she thrashed around, as if she stopped moving a monster would take it's chance and slash her throat.

In her dream Inuyasha was pulling her by her hand down an isle. Looking to her right and left she saw smiling faces of demons and humans alike giving their blessings to this horror wedding. She tried to tug her arm out of his grasp but his strength over took her's and forced her to talk to the priest. Shouting her protest Kagome wriggled her body, trying to rid herself of Inuyasha's touch. "No...No...n-no...NOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed nearly shaking the whole castle into a state of question. Inuyasha flew up the stairs from the main hall, bursting her doors nearly off the hinges.

He watched as his "prisoner" thrashed around for dear life. Shippo, Kirara, and Tinya had came in after Inuyasha and shot like bullets, they crowded around her. Kagome gave one last hard thrash before shooting to a sit up possition. Tears of cold sweat drapped down her face as she panted. The little ones had been flung to the edges of the bed and onto the floor. Peeking up at Kagome they watched her place a hand over her left brest, where her heart refused to calm down.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Shippo asked as he ventured onto the bed again and over to Kagome's side. Kagome looked at him and relized where she was. Not longer in the haze of horror and confusion Kagome took in her surrounding and those near here. Kirara and Tinya were staring along with Shippo up at her with concern. She smiled an 'I'm ok' at them then looked over towards her nearly broken doors. Glaring she saw the spaun of Satan, himself - Inuyasha. Twisting her attention back to the children she missed the flash of relief in Inuyasha's eyes when he saw that she was still angry with him.

"You sure you're ok, Lady Kagome?" Tinya asked with a small meow from Kirara. Kagome looked at the children and smiled warm-heartedly.

"I'm fine! Really, I just had a nightmare and that's all. So don't worry ok?" Kagome smiled again and turned to get out of bed. the silk nightgown that Tinya's mother had made was Kagome's only choice and she was ok with that. What she wasn't ok with was the floor. Dispite her warm bed the floor was not as warm to the bare skin. Shreecking Kagome shot back into her bed.Kagome looked over at the three little demons whom were laughing at her. She blinked then glared at them playfully. "Hey you laughin at me?" Kagome asked as she inched towards them. Jerking up they glanced at each other then back at Kagome. Taking an odd position like a tiger Kagome lunged at the children, all while Inuyasha stood in the dark part of the room smiling at the strange human as she played the morning away with the three small demons.

* * *

"Aww! That was so relaxing!" Kagome cried with a smile. She had just gotten do taking a bath with her newly found friend Miya. Kagome looked over at Miya and smiled brightly. "Thanks for letting use the bath. I really needed it." Kagome said as she sighed. "That pig-headed jerk kept me doing chores ever since a hit him with that frying pan." Kagome said as she remembered what was going on three days ago.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"Kagome! You've been here for a month!" Shippo and the other little children cried as they threw up scraps of colored paper. Kagome had gotten dress and walked down stairs to a large, but quite little, celebration of her coming to the castle one month before. She smiled and thanked them and told them they didn't need to go through the trouble. They all just said it was worth it, and that she needed somthing like this to cheer her up since Inuyasha was being so rude and not letting go out side and play with everyone. 

"Really, it's ok! We all enjoy having you as our guest! Besides Shippo and the other little ones have been raving about giving you a party for weeks. They really want you to feel at home." A few of the elder demons said as the made Kagome give in and enjoy the whole celebration. After an hour had gone by Kagome noticed Inuyasha hadn't been seen. Asking around she found out he had been in the kitchen pouting.

Finding this a little hard to believe(I wonder why -.-) Kagome went to seek the demon kind out and see for herself. Her task seemed to become more difficult then she thought. As she tried to make her way to the kitchen demons she had befriended stopped her to talk and some where just wasted and were trying to hit on her for a night of fun and games. Kagome pushed past others as she finally neared the kitchen. She'd never thought that there were so many people living within the castle.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come over here! We have a present for you!" Shippo shouted from a little ways away. Kagome wanted to find Inuyasha but she could put him off until later. Moving towards Shippo, Kagome asked what he needed again.

"Kagome, we got you a present least week! We hope you like it, Inuyasha said we could give you the...a...gift!" Tinya said trying not to say what the gift was. Kagome and others laughed as they handed the small box to her. Turning the box over she heard a thud.

"I wonder what it is." Kagome said smiling sweetly. Stripping the box of the decorated colored paper she poped the top open. Instantly Kagome's eyes grew large with amazment and aw. Inside the small box was a neckless. Every inch or so a small diamond would link the chain of gold together. A small clasp in the back marked the middle and directly straight across from the clasp was a round jewel. Kagome watched as she twirled the jewel around making it sparkle like an energist.

"Do you like it?" Shippo asked lowly. Kagome looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Oh, Shippo! It's perfict! I simply love it!" Kagome shrieked as she hugged Shippo tightly. "It's so beautiful." Kagome exclaimed as she wrapped it around her neck and clasped the two ends together. The jewel sparked pink with her movements, seeming to leave specks of pixie dust after her like a trail. "Does anyone know where Inuyasha is? I'd like to thank him too." Kagome said as they nodded.

"He's up stairs, he left about a few seconds ago." Kina said as her tail twitched. Kagome thanked her and walked to the stairs and bounded up them two stairs at a time. Everyone watched as Kagome walked with a slightly newly found spring with each step she took.

* * *

Making her way to Inuyasha's little solitary room Kagome heard a loud thunk against the walls. Jumping sideways Kagome started wide-eyed at the wall then quickly ran to the doors. Opening the doors Kagome peeked in. She watched as Inuyasha tossed clothes and books, and papers every which way. Stepping into the room Inuyasha's left doggie ear twitched and he stood up and looked back at her. 

"What?" He asked as he turned fully around to her. Kagome blinked and quickly bowed. "What was that for?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"Thank you." She said lightly. Looking up she saw the question in his eyes. "Shippo said that you ok him giving me this neckless." Kagome said as he looked down at her chest. She was hopeing it was the jewel he was looking at and not her chest. He looked back up at her and smirked.

"So he did give it to you." Inuyasha said more to himself than to her. Kagome nodded non the less and backed up.

"Sorry if I distrbed you." Kagome said as she tried to reach back for the door knob. Inuyasha walked over and grabbed her but the shoulders.

"You loss that necklessand I'll kill you..." Inuyasha said cooly. Kagome looked at him and growled not letting him finish his sentence. She had heard enought. Reaching up Kagome smashed a metal frying pan down on his skull. Falling to the floor he groaned.

"Thanks for the warning you jerk!" Kagome shouted as she opened the doors and slamed them closed after her.

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

"Now I kinda feel bad for what I did." Kagome sighed as Miya smiled slightly. Up ahead Kagome and Miya saw Inuyasha standing against the wall as if waiting for 'someone'. Kagome lowered her eyes looking bored and not willing to listen. 

"Kagome, I've gotta go through my rounds." Miya said as Kagome looked over at her.

"What? But I thought you had the day off." Kagome said as Miya shook her head, 'no'.

"Sorry Kagome, but I gotta go. I'll see you later." Miya said as she disappeared. Miya was a sorceress and was able to teleport. Kagome sighed as she walked forward trying to pass Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said as she stopped. Looking at her, he saw she still wasn't to happy with him. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha said puffing his chest full of air. Kagome gasped slightly as he heard him say thoese words.

"What?" Kagome asked quickly.

"I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean my warning to sound like a threat." Inuyasha said as he figited. Scratching the back of his head was one of his many nervous movements. Kagome watched him and tried not to laugh at him.

"What did you mean to say then?" Kagome asked rasing a brow slightly.

"I meant to say, that jewel was my mother's. So try no to loss the neckless." Inuyasha said as he turnedaway. Kagome blinked and then reach out to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to. I didn't mean to hit you with the frying pan." Kagome said as Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Where'd you get the frying pan anyways?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome smiled shyly as a comical sweatdrop formed on her bangs abover her left eye.

"Heh heh heh." Kagome laughed nervously.

* * *

Author's notes:

Frying pans are fun to play with don't you think? -.-v Heh heh heh...


	4. Chapter 4 Memories Part 1

Chapter 4: Memories

The sun rose high that day. Kagome was trying to sleep in as late as possible. Just trying to defy Inuyasha was her souls propose that week. Last Saturday Kagome had asked if she could go into the village and see her brother, Souta. Inuyasha said that he would consider her request since she did bring a lot of joy to the castle. So Kagome kept her hopes up on seeing her little brother again for the first time in almost a month and a half. She had told everyone about her brother, even though she forgot to mention he did kindly sell her out, but she was too happy to even try and bring thoughts like that into her mind.

When Kagome went to see if he had made his decision she was angry with him. Almost instantly as soon as she walked into sight Inuyasha barked an order for her to clean something. Kagome told him that he said he'd think about letting her see her brother, but he'd thought about it and this was his way of saying 'no'. After that Kagome refused to do as he said. Reaching over her head to a night stand above her next to a window seal Kagome picked up her grandmother's neckless. The jewel was shaped like a heart. It sparkled a deep ocean green in the dimlight. She had wanted Souta to keep the jewel since he had nothing of their grandparents but, she didn't trust Shiroi and Shishiro. They would of told Souta that they'd keep it in a safe well hiden spot, then sell it for a lot of money.

Blinking Kagome found that tears had formed and ran down her face, staining the bed sheets she rested on. Wipping at her eyes Kagome tried to free them of tears. But she couldn't stop the flow once they started. Sitting up Kagome glanced down at the jewel in her palm. Her grandmother had called the jewel The Oceans Love, or something like that, only because on a crystal clear day near a clear ocean Kagome's grandfather had givin her grandmother the jewel as a birthday present. Kagome had heard her grandmother talk about that day many times and each time told the story the same way she said anything about her wonderful past, with such love.

Standing up Kagome walked to her clothes and pulled out a small peice of cloth. Wipping her her eyes Kagome opened a window to look out side. She could see the sun was high in the sky and warm. She smiled slightly then went to her bed. To preoccupied to relize that someone, or something was watching her from a tree next to her room Kagome closed her eyes and laid down. Resting her eyes to try and stop crying a small amount of dust or powder drifted into the room with a huff of air. The powder was then inhaled by Kagome asked breathed deeply and exhaled. As the dustly powder entered Kagome's system she jerked up coughing. Memories came pouring into her mind. Kagome suddenly started to shake and gasp for breath as she griped thebed sheets tightly. Slip in and out of conciousness Kagome fell intoa trance.She was seeingwhat was really there but in a new light. She had retrogressed back to when she was 13 years old. All memories of Inuyasha, of the castle, and of it's residence faded away. No longer was she concerned with Inuyasha's temper, nor wanting to go to the village. Kagome was under the influence that she was lost and seeked food and shelter from the castle.

Outside her room the person or moster whom had, in away, poisoned Kagome slipped away into the forest to report back to it master. Who hid somewhere deep in the western heart of the forest.

* * *

Elsewhere Inuyasha was wondering about the higher level of the castle looking for Kagome, wondering if she was playing with the little demons or actually doing chores. But then he remembered her answer when he told her to clean instead of visiting her brother.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"Go do chores Kagome!" Inuyasha said when he saw Kagome walking briskly down the hall towards him. Her happy expretion turned sour.

"What! I thought you were gonna let me see Souta!" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"You thought wrong! If I let you go into the village you'll escape!" Inuyasha said as he turned his head away from her. Kagome reached out and grabbed his lock of hair pulling his face level with her's.

"Listen here you! I'm not going to act nice to you if you don't even have the courage to trust me to come back! I just want to see my little and only living relitive! If you're not even going to give me that much then I guess I don't have any reason to listen to what you say anymore. If you want to apologized and allow me to see my brother, I'll be in my room!" Kagome growled out as she tugged his hair down hard jerking his skull senseitive.

He watched her turn and rush down the hall not caring who she bumped. He rubbed his head thinking, 'Brown, she has brown eyes.' Catching himself he knocked his skull with his fist. "Owww!" He cried hitting where Kagome pulled his hair.

* * *

Knocking himself again her muttered, "If catching your self think about a girl's eyes isn'temberassing, then I donno what is." Turning down a hallway he ran, well someone ran right into his gut tackling him to the ground. Laying for a few minutes Inuyasha relized that his attacker was a female. He could tell becaues the feeling of two soft brests where pressed against his chest. Lifting his arms he pushed the girl off of him so he could see her face.

"What do you think you're doing..." His voice faded when he saw Kagome's big brown eyes staring up at him. He noted that her hair was in two long braids in the back of her head. The clothes she normaly wore where now that of a priestess's. Red silk pant like skirt, and a white silk long sleeved shirt with two slits one on each arm. The left sleeve though was slipping off her shoulder exposing her soft skin. Inuyasha blushed and nearly threw her to her feet. Getting to his feet he looked at her then coughed slightly. "What are you doing in thoes clothes wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm a miko from the village." Kagome said in a slightly more innocent voice. She bowed and kept her eye sight low, avoiding Inuyasha's own eyes. "I've been lost in the woods. I thought I'd beable to seek shelter here." Kagome said bowing her head. Inuyasha raised a brow at her.

"Are you joking?" He asked harshly. Kagome looked up at him confused. "You've been staying her for almost two months! Is something broken in the brain of yours?" Iunyasha asked as Kagome started to cry. At age 13 Kagome was very emotionaly unbalanced. The slightest unkind word or movement and she would cry. Inuyasha stepped back slightly as she sobbed uncontrolably. "Whay are you crying?" Inuyasha shouted as he looked into her sad watery eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to make you mad! I just got l-lost in the forest! I needed some place to stay. I didn't m-mean to cause any harm! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kagome cried as she feel to her knees sobbing. The servents around the hall peeked out to see what was going on. Seeing Kagome crying they rushed to her ignorring Inuyasha.

"Mistress Kagome! Are you alright?" They asked as she looked up.

"I'm ok, how do you know my name?" Kagome asked as they looked at one another then down at their mistress of almost two months.

"She's been bewitched!" An elder claimed as they helped her up. Kagome hadn't hear the man but others did and whispered to go along with Kagome's story of being lost within the forest. Inuyasha had disappeared after hearing the claim of magic. He had left to go consult an old advisor of such a deed. He was most conceren about what would happen if there were other effects of the magic that bewitched the young maiden.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter...I was kinda in a funk and didn't know what to really write here...so yeah. Heh heh heh -.-v Anyways see ya next chapter! Bye-bye! 


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Part2

Sorry if I made you wait! My computers went into the shop and I had no net to log on to! Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews, they help a lot. Anyways here you are the 4th chapter. But, will it end the mistery of the spell on Kagome? >:) (evil) I donno yet, so read! Mwahahahahaha! JK. (such a dweeb...-.-v)

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories Part II 

Inuyasha ran through the forest with Shippo on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to come Shippo." Inuyasha muttered as he dodged trees and thorns.

"I had to! I have to make sure you don't make an idiot out of yourself and make Kagome pay the price!" Shippo said as he looked ahead of them shaking when ever Inuyasha passed under a branch that could knock off his head.

"Keh! What ever!" Inuyasha said as he knew Shippo was right but wouldn't say it out loud. 'Damn kid, always saving my ass...' Inuyasha thought as he went back to running through the forest.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome sama!" 

"Mistress Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Voices echoed through out the castle. Kagome had gotten lost in the castle she had wondered around in for almost 2 months. "Tanya Didn't you see where she had gone?" Chichiri asked looking down at the child cat demon. Tanya shook her head no and quickly ran off to help find Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you! KAGOME!" The voices of the whole castle residence, even the ones who disliked Kagome for being human were looking for the young maiden. Nothing was to be done until Kagome was found. The whole castle would be in big, big trouble if Inuyasha found out that Kagome had 'disappeared' under their watch. Plus evil demons sent to the castle to spy and try to corrupt Inuyasha lurked around in shadows unseen by humans and some demons.

Searching everywhere they could the whole staff of demons came back to the parllor room and sighed. Kagome was no where to be found. Everyone soon wondered, 'What if she faked the whole thing just to leave the castle!' Again everyone frantic to find Kagome ran around calling her name and searching for th girl.

* * *

Kagome, elsewhere within a hidden passage way was wondering within the castle walls. Using what lightl she had she searched around, somes yelling out, for some one to help here. A small candle she was given a few hours before was growing dim and she was still lost. Pressing a hand against the wall Kagome kept her pace and searched for a door. Tens of minutes passed before she found one. A cobwebbed door handle was caught by her had as she twisted the knob. 

"Stuck!" Kagome cried as she tried to jiggle the handle. "Come on! Come on!" Kagome shouted as she tried to press her weight against the door. Bardging the door with all her weight and force Kagome stumbled into a well lit room. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere. Kagome couldn't believe it. the room, when looking past its dust and spiders, was well lit and well managed. "Hello?" Kagome asked as she looked around, trying to find anyone who could help her.Sighing again at her luck she walked to a desk and wiped away the dust collected on it.

Books of all sizeds littered the desk. Old pictures in need of restoring line beneath the books. She was amazed, never had she seen so many old books in one place. Searching around Kagome saw all kinds of faces, some worn out some see able. All were smiling. Kagome got a nice feeling that the people in the pictures were nice and kind to their families. Looking around Kagome heard a loud crash that came from behind her. Spinning around Kagome looked at a pile of books, paper, tin containers, and other objects littering the floor.

"What was that?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the books. Picking up the books one by one into her arms Kagome found a book that seemed intresting to her. As she went to pick up the book something bit her finger. Shouting an 'ow!' Kagome looked at the small insect attatched to her index finger. "What the?" Kagome asked as the bug stood up and looked at her.

"Oh,human blood. Very tasty." The bug said as Kagome screamed.

"It talked!" Kagome shouted as she flung the bug away from her.

"Aaiiee! Hold on! Hold on! I'm not a bug!" the bug said as Kagome stopped to look at the bug. "My name is Myoga, and I'm a flea demon!" Myoga said puffing his small chest. Kagome blinked as she looked down at Myoga.

"OH! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude...it's just I'm not really a bug..er insect demon person." Kagome said as she smiled shyly at Myoga."So what are you doing in here all alone Myoga-sama?" Kagome said being polite.

"I was looking for a book that Master Inuyasha wanted before he left." Myoga said as he looked at Kagome. "You're Kagome, am Iright?" Myoga asked as Kagome nodded 'yes'. "Good, then you can help me." Myoga said as he bounded from his spot to a book on the floor. "Come here and pick this up. I can't carry the book by myself." Myoga said as Kagome nodded 'ok' and knelt down to the book. Picking the book and Myoga up Kagome looked at the cover.

"Why is this room lost within the castle walls?" Kagome asked looking around slightly.

"Well, Master Inuyasha's Great-Great-Great Grandfather was a potions man, and had to hid his potions from everyone else, due to his dangerous experiments with differnet herbs and such." Myoga said as Kagome nodded.

"Why does Inuyasha-sama need this book?" Kagome asked looking from Myoga to the book then back to Myoga.

"That, Mi'lady Kagome I cannot say." Myoga said as Kagome saddly nodded. "Now, let's go. I'll tell you where to go ok?" Myoga asked. Kagome smiled and said ok as she turned to the door she had came through. Stopping Kagome looked back at the book she wanted to look throught. "What is it Kagome?" Myoga asked.

"That book, I want to read it, but I don't know if I'm allowed to." Kagome said as Myoga bounded over to the book in question after asking which book it was. Looking at it Myoga told her it was ok to take and read. Kagome smiled and picked it up with Myoga and went to the door. "Ok Myoga-sama, tell me the way!" Kagome said with a slight hitch in her gitty-up. (A/N: thank Larry The Cable Guy for that...I just watched the Comedy Tour...Heh heh..)

* * *

Back within the forest Inuyasha and Shippo finally got to Toto-sai's hovel. Walking into the den Inuyasha shouted out Toto-sai and waited for an answer. A gruff old sounding voice hollered back a reply. Inuyasha and Shippo looked around as an old man, by the looks of him, seemed to be on the verge of death, walk into light. 

"Old man, I need your help." Inuyasha said chocking back his pride. Toto-sai looked at Inuyasha then closed his eyes.

"So what does the stubborn dog need?" Toto-sai asked standing in front of Inuyasha. Bitting back a growl Inuyasha huffed.

"Keh. Are you going to help me or not Toto-sai?" Inuyasha said trying with all his will not to bark out insults.

"I heard you took in a human girl. Is that why you've come to me?" Toto-sai asked looking at Inuyasha, knowing very well he would loss his temper atanytime.

Gritting his teeth Inuyasha hissed out a yes. Toto-sai nodded and looked down at Shippo.

"Fox boy, what happened?" Toto-sai asked letting Inuyasha to cool down. Shippo looked up at Toto-sai and told him what he knew. Nodding Toto-sai looked at Inuyasha then to Shippo and back to Inuyasha. "Well, what are you waiting for you darn fool? If it's the spell I'm thinking off, then if that Kagome girl doesn't break free, she'll be lost in a coud of death." Toto-sai said jerking Inuyasha's attention. Grabbing Shippo, Inuyasha told Toto-sai to hop on his back. Toto-sai obayed and rested on Inuyasha's back. Jumping to the air Inuyasha ran back to the castle as if being chased by the Grim Reper, herself. (A/N: I hate stereo typing the Grim Reper as a guy! >. )

* * *

Back at the castle everyone crowded around Kagome, when she reappeared. Myoga gave an explination that excused Kagome for worrying them all. Sighing with relife the castle went back to their duties but kept an eye on Kagome.

"Kagome! Where you going?" Tanya asked as she ran to Kagome's side.

"Oh, I'm going to my room. I found a book and I'd like to read it." Kagome blinked then added, "Is that ok?" Tanya nodded 'yes' then ran off after her name was called. Kagome shrugged and kept walking to her room. Flopping down on her bed Kagome opened the book. "Ok, now let's see what this is about!" Kagome smiled as she gripped a peice of fruit she snagged from the kitchen. Munching down on the fruit Kagome read the book slightly interested in what it said and slightly disturbed.

* * *

Nearing the castle Inuyasha heard Toto-sai say something. Asking Toto-sai to repeat what he said Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I said, if the girl falls asleep for more than an hour she'll be lost in a dream, then she'll die." Toto-sai said as Inuyasha lept into the air.

'Hang ok Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he saw the castle.

* * *

End...for now...Sry about the abrupt ending here and with Kagome reading the book but, this is all I can think of for now. -.-v Sorry agian. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories Part 3

Memories Part 3. (Final one, I swear!)

"AahhAAaaAhhh..." Kagome yawned loudly as she looked out her window. The sun was peeking at her behind a cloud. Yawning again Kagome looked down at her book. "I forgot...reading makes me...sleepy..."Kagome yawned as she stretched out. Pushing herself from her bed Kagome looked around. Objects were becoming fuzzy around the edges. Rubbing water out of her eyes Kagome stood and walked to the door. "So...sleepy...but hungry." Kagome muttered as she opened the door and walked out. Passing a few demons evey here and there Kagome muttered hellos and such as she made her way down stairs.

"Hey, Kagome, you ok?" Chiritsu asked as he stood in front of Kagome. She smiled a sleepy smile.

"Yeah, jus tired I guess." Kagome said slowly. Chiritsu blinked as he watched Kagome wobble a bit.

"Hey, Kagome, let me help you to a chair. You look like you're about to fall over dead." Chiritsu said as he took Kagome by the arm and lead her to a chair. Kagome thanked him quietly and bobbed her head slightly.

"I donno, why I'm...so...tired..." Kagome said yawning between words. Looking around Chiritsu looked for somewhere Kagome could lay without him having to carry her up stairs. Before he could talka loud BANG echoed around the castle. Looking towards the front doors Inuyasha, Shippo, and Toto-sai stood. Chiritsu looked at them then looked at Kagome, she was about to pass out. Shouting over to Inuyasha Chiritsu caught Kagome as she fell over.

"Inuyasha-Sama!" Chiritsu shouted again as Inuyasha rushed over.

"What happened?" Shippo asked as he stood next to Kagome's right side. Chiritsu told them that she was feeling sleepy and kept wobbling around as she walked. Inuyasha stood aside when Toto-sai pushed to look at Kagome.

"I see, so it's the "Forget Me Curse"."Toto-sai said as Inuyasha looked at him oddly.

"The What me cures?" Inuyasha asked as if he was deaf.

"It's called, "The Forget Me Curse.". Are you stupid and deaf? This curse with make it's victim forget everything she truely cares about forever if not removed. It's ok if she sleeps." Toto-sai said as Inuyasha relaxed a bit. "But if the curse is not lifted in one day she'll die. I haven't heard of this curse being used for over two hundred years. Least time this curse was used was to test a girls love for a king. I can't remember how the curse was broke. Dern old age.." Toto-sai said as Inuyasha smacked himself.

"Old man why didn't you say that in the first place!" Inuyasha growled out as Chiritsu looked up at his lord.

"Lord Inuyasha, Myoga said that he had Mistress Kagome find a book for you. Maybe he found the cure." Chiritsu suggested as Inuyasha knocked himself again.

"Where's the flea at?" Inuyasha asked as Chiritsu told him the library. Rushing off Inuyasha bursted into the library. "Myoga!" Inuyasha shouted as he heard his name being called from a table. "Myoga, that curse is called 'Forget me'." Inuyasha said as Myoga nodded.

"I suspected that much, and I've found a cure. All you have to do Mi'lord is to get Kagome to remember you. The book says the best way is for the victims beloved to kiss him or her." Myoga said as Inuyasha swayed back slightly.

"K-K-kiss Kagome!" Inuyasha studdered as Myoga nodded crossing all four of his arms.

"I'm afraid so Mi'lord." Myoga said as Inuyasha lowered his glance.

"Any other ways?" Inuyasha asked.

"One, but it's harsh." Myoga said as Inuyasha grabbed the book. He read the book and smiled. The second way was more his way.

"The second way in the book is the one I'm gonna use!" Inuyasha said throwing down the book. Myoga jumped back as the book's pages flew around.Sighing Myoga sat down and watched Inuyasha leave.

"Such a rash Lord." Myoga said as he sighed again.

* * *

"Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted as he came to Shippo but no Kagome.Looking around Inuyasha blinked. "Where's the wrech?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's in her room. Toto-sai and Chiritsu are looking after her." Shippo said eyeing Inuyasha oddly. "Have you found the cure?" Shippo asked as his face lit up.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it." Inuyasha said as Shippo blinked.

* * *

"Where is the stubborn dog?" Toto-sai said watching Kagome grunt in her sleep. "Looks like her nightmares are getting worse." Toto-sai remarked as he rung out a damp cloth. Placing the cloth back on Kagome's forehead Toto-sai looked around the room. Spotting the book Toto-sai picked it up. Looking the book over Toto-sai looked at Kagome. "Seems like you have a nack for getting into things.." Toto-sai said as he heard footsteps pounding on the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted dumbly. Walking to Toto-sai Inuyasha tossed him out of the room. Shippo didn't know what Inuyasha was doing. So he sat and waited for Inuyasha to do, what ever he was doing. "Hey, wench! Wake up!" Inuyasha growled out after taking in a deep breath. Jerking upwards Kagome gasped out of surprise.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha slightly reconizing him. "Who..." she didn't get to finish Inuyasha started to shout at her like he did when she first arrived.

"Bitch! You need to get to work, you useless wench!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome's eyes glowed with anger.

"What! I'm not your slave!" Kagome said as she grew angrier and angrier. Inuyasha kept the assult of his 'colorful' language going until Kagome punched him up side the head. "How dare you! I've tried to be nice to you but this is out of line! Remember this Inuyasha! I will never forgive you ever again!" Kagome shouted as she slapped him then booted him out of her room. Slaming the door in his face.

"Keh, the girls back to normal...I kinda miss her nice act..." Inuyasha said frowning and smiling at the same time. Shippo came out of Kagome's room with a slight smile.

"She's back to normal again...uh..thanks Inuyasha." Shippo said standing next to Inuyasha. Looking at Shippo Inuyasha just 'keh'ed and stayed where he was.


	7. Chapter 7 Koga's News No Souta!

This is gonna be a short chapter...heh...heh... -.-v

* * *

Chapter 7: Koga's News... No Souta! 

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Humans are coming to the castle!" Shippo shouted bounding to Inuyasha. Standing up Inuyasha gripped the sword at his side. Kagome blinked, she'd never noticed the sword before, but tossed the thought away as she walked with Inuyasha and Shippo. Bumping into Inuyasha when he stopped Kagome snapped at him.

"Hey! Don't just stop without a warning you jerk!" Kagome said glaring at him. She saw not indication that he had heard her or was even aware of her. Looking out the window she was next she gasped. "Oh god! KOGA!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed the window seal. Inuyasha looked at her.

"You know him?" Inuyasha asked growling. Looking up at Inuyasha she nodded.

"Yeah, he lives in my town." Kagome said looking back down at Koga. "What's he doing here though?" Kagome asked as she heard Koga's voice boom out.

"Give back my fiancee Kagome!" Koga shouted as Kagome fell over. Shooting back up Kagome glared at Koga.

"I'm not your fiancee!" Kagome shouted as she ran out on to the balcony. She watched as Koga's face lit up.

"Kagome! You're ok!" Koga shouted as he ran towards the castle but stopped. Inuyasha had came into view. Standing behind Kagome Inuyasha looked down at Koga. "Kagome watch out! A demon's behind you!" Koga shouted as thought she didn't know. Looking back Kagome saw Inuyasha and said something to him.

"Koga! Why are you here?" Kagome asked directly to Koga.

"I've came for you Kagome!" Koga shouted as he glared at Inuyasha.

"But why? I'm fine!" Kagome said as she looked at Koga oddly.

"It's Souta! He sent us to see you!" Sango said as she booted Koga to the side. "Kagome-san, Souta is sick." Sango shouted to Kagome. She watched as Kagome dropped to her knees.

"Souta...Souta...sick? Bu-but, that kid couldn't catch a cold from anything! How...how could this happen?" Kagome stuttered as she started to shake. Looking up at Inuyasha, Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Please, please, Inuyasha, let me see my brother...Make as many demons you want to go with me, just let me see Souta. He's my last remaining family..I can't just leave him..." Kagome said sobbing every here and there.

Inuyasha couldn't stand the look of pain in Kagome's eyes. Pulling back his overbearing want to keep her at the castle, Inuyasha spoke the words she needed to hear. "Go home. Go see your brother." Inuyasha said bitting back his pride and emotions.

"You really mean it?" Kagome asked through her sobbs.

"Get out." Inuyasha harshly said as he turned and lead away from her. Kagome sat there with Shippo watching Inuyasha's form disappear from sight.

"Shippo, I'm sorry I have to leave." Kagome said softly as she stood up. "Sango, Miroku, I'm coming to you! Just hold on!" Kagome shouted as she went back into the castle. Demons crowded around Kagome asking if she was really leaving. Telling them yes was the worst thing Kagome thought she had to do.

"Move! She has to get her stuff! Kagome's little brother is sick!" Shippo shouted as the castle staff made way for her to go to her room. Running into the room Kagome looked around. It wasn't much but she like the room. Looking around she remembered when she first awoke. How Inuyasha was rude and she slapped him. Smiling she lanced her finger around the jewel she received from Inuyasha and the others.

"Good bye." Kagome whispered as she took off the jewel and laid it on the bed leaving her other neckless on. Kissing the jewel she'd taken off she left the room. "Good bye every one!" Kagome shouted as she waved to them. Nearly everyone had given Kagome a momento of the castle, nothing big. Just small trinkets and such.

Sango and Miroku meet Kagome halfway as Koga instructed and took her to Koga. Looking back every few steps Kagome saw sad faces in the windows. Once they got Kagome to Koga, Miroku and Sango looked back at the castle, wondering why Kagome kept looking back. They saw what she saw, sad faces of the old to the young watching a young maiden leave their home.

"Miroku..." Sango sighed out slowly.

"I know. It seems the castle is just full of demons." Miroku said trying to get Sango to say what she wanted to.

"Not that, look at them. All of them, they're so sad she's leaving." Sango said looking over at Miroku.

"It seems like they don't want her to leave." Miroku said as they went to Kagome and Koga. They watched as Kagome stopped and looked back at a high window near the top of the castle. "Sango, look." Miroku said stopping to and looking back with Sango and Kagome.

"Who's that?" Sango asked as they heard Kagome whisper a name then good bye. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she heard Koga shouting for them to hurry.

Inuyasha sat in his window watching Kagome leave. He knew she'd never come back.

* * *

"Souta! Where's Souta!" Kagome shouted as she came to Shishiro and Shiroi's hut. Bursting into the hut with speed Kagome looked for Souta. After being told where he was Kagome shot to his room and to his side.

"Kagome?" Souta asked first.

"Yes, it's me Souta! Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked as she held his hand.

"Kagome, I missed you. Where'd you go?" Souta asked as Kagome rested her head against his bed.

"Away, but now I'm back." Kagome said as she smiled for her brother. Sango and Miroku stood in the doorway watching the girl sob silently. "I'll tell you when you're better." Kagome said looking at her brother. He shifted slightlytaking Kagome's attention again.

"I wanna go home sis." Souta said slowly. Kagome's eyes widened. "I wanna go home." Souta said again to Kagome. Nodding Kagome picked him up. He was so light.

"Sango, Miroku, can you grab Souta's things? I'm taking him home." Kagome said as she carried Souta out of the hovel. Shishiro and Shiroi rushed after Kagome.

"Where are you taking our son, Kagome?" Shishiro asked. Kagome glared at Shishiro.

"Souta is not your son! DON'T EVER CALL HIM THAT!" Kagome blew up on them. Turning her head and body Kagome walked out and down the street to her home. Sango and Miroku followed after a few minutes. Shishiro and Shiroi had given them a bit of trouble about Souta's stuff but Miroku 'convinced' then to allowe Souta's things to leave.

"Kagome, I'm...glade your back." Souta said as she laid him down.

"So am I Souta." Kagome said smiling sadly. "So am I..." Kagome said lying to herself. "Just rest ok? I'll take care of you from now on." Kagome said as she patted down Souta's hair. Sango and Miroku came in and Kagome told them where to put Souta's stuff. She thanked them and asked them to stay, she was used to having a lot of people around her. But now, it was just her and Souta.


	8. Chapter 8 Shippo's Request

Chapter 8: Souta's Request, The Castle's Hope.

Almost two weeks passed before Souta was back to normal. Kagome loomed around the village every so often like a zombi as she wondered about her friends at the castle. Souta noticed Kagome wasn't her usual obaying self. Kagome would snap at anyone, but the elderly and little children if they said the wrong thing to her.

"Kagome, was it really cool at the castle?" Souta asked one night as he bounced around the house. Kagome nodded as Souta sat down in her lap. "Could I go there?" Souta asked. Kagome looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm sure everyone would be glad to have you go to the castle." Kagome said as Souta looked at her with a smile of his own.

"I meant to live there." Souta said as Kagome blinked.

"You'd wanna live with demons?" Kagome asked as Souta nodded 'yes'. "I'm sure, everyone would love to have you live there." Kagome said as she patted Souta's hair down again.

"Kagome!" Called a female voice from the door. Kagome turned her head to see Sango and Miroku standing there.

"Hey, come in!" Kagome said smiling. Sango and Miroku were holding something in their arms. "What'cha got there?"Kagome asked.

"Oh, we found this outside your door." Miroku said sitting down. He handed the package he brought in and Sango gave her the smaller package she had as she sat down too.

"Thanks. I wonder who left these." Kagome said as she opened them up. Three pieces of paper fluttered to the floor as she saw a picture. "Shippo, Tinya, Tanya, Chiritsu." Kagome said slowly as she looked at the photo. It was a drawing of her, Inuyasha, the castle, and the little ones. Kagome took the paper Souta handed out to her and read them. Tears welled up in her eyes as she read, laughing sadly every so often. Finishing the last page Kagome let out a sob. "Heh, Inuyasha, you jerk." Kagome said wipping her eyes.

"Sis?" Souta asked softly. Kagome looked at him with a smile.

"I'm ok, it just, my friends at the castle just wrote to me. They say they miss me a lot." Kagome said as she showed him the picture. Souta smiled at the picture.

"Sis, do you want to go back?" Souta asked. Slowly Kagome nodded 'yes' to him. "What else did they give you?" Souta asked looking at the box and other package. Kagome shrugged and opened them.

"Oh! Inuyasha, he sent the book I was reading!" Kagome said as she pulle out the old book. She then turned her attention to the other package. Opening it she started to laugh. "That jerk, thinking I can't protect myself!" Kagome smiled as she pulled out a jeweled dagger like sword. Souta ooed and awed at it.

"Wow! Inuyasha sent you that! It beautiful!" Sango said as she awed at it too. Kagome pulled the blade out a bit and smiled.

"Jerk." Kagome said as she shethed it again. Looking at Souta she smiled. "Souta, do you want to go to the castle?" Kagome asked. Souta's eyes lit up.

"You mean it! I can go to the castle!" Souta asked jumping up and down. Kagome smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome said looking over at Sango and Miroku. "Do you two wanna come to? I'm pretty sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind you being there." Kagome said to them.

"Sure," Sango said smiling.

"I'm in." Miroku added. Kagome smiled and stood up.

"Ok then! We leave tonight! It's not that far and it's not to dark so, let's leave tonight." Kagome said claping her hands together. Souta jumped up and down again as he went to pack his things. Anything he could fit in his bag he did. Kagome told Miroku and Sango to do the same and they left. Kagome smiled as she packed everything she couldn't part with.

When Sango and Miroku came back Kagome lead and they all left for the castle.

* * *

(A/N) Short chapter...sorry. heh heh. Anyways here you go, this may be it for a while so I'm tellin you a head of time. Bye bye. 


	9. Chapter 9 Kagura the Wind Demon

Chapter 9: Kagura The Wind Demon.

"Kagome, how much farther?" Souta asked as he yawned aloud. Kagome smiled and told him a little bit farther. Looking back at Sango and Miroku, Kagome asked if they were good. They nodded and said yes and she smiled turning back to the path.

"It's just over this hill!" Kagome cried with joy. Souta looked up at her and then ran to the top of the hill. Kagome heard himyell with excitment.

"Kagome! It's so big!" Souta said as he looked a the castle from a slightly smaller perspective then Kagome. Nodding with a smiled Kagome told him that he'd beable to meat Shippo and Kirara and eveyone else. Sango and Miroku watched at Kagome's expression changed slightly.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked walking to Kagome side. Kagome looked at her slightly then at the castle.

"I donno, but I have a horrible feeling." Kagome said as she started off behind the castle to the left. Something in the woods didn't feel right, not that the woods around the castle every felt right but, she'd gotten used to the feeling. But now, now she was just unnerved. "Come on." Kagome said as she waved a hand. Sango looked off in the direction that Kagome had and saw something move. Miroku seemed to have seen it too, becaues he laid a had down on her shoulder.

"Come on Sango." Miroku said as she nodded and caught up with Kagome and Souta.

* * *

Within the castle a demon standing guard shouted out, "IT'S KAGOME! KAGOME'S BACK!" Almost as she finished her shout eveyone crowded the windows. 

"It's Kagome! She's back! Kagome's back!" Everyone kept saying as Kagome came closer and closer to the castle with her family and friends. Shippo was the first to rush her. Before she even stepped foot within the castle front pourch Shippo glomped on to her arm.

"You're back! You're back!" Shippo cried as she burried his head in her chest like a child.

"Yeah, and Shippo I brought friends. This is Sango, Miroku, and my little brother Souta. They'd like to stay here with me and every one!" Kagome said as Shippo looked over at the people behind Kagome. Shippo looked at Souta and jumped down to inspect Kagome's little brother.

"You took Kagome away from us!" Was Shippo's first resopnse. Kagome looked down at Shippo horrified. "But, you brought Kagome back so I forgive you!" Shippo said holding out his hand.

"Cool!" Was all Souta could say before shoving his had against Shippo's. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and the other demons laughed the greeted each other. Kagome took note that eveyone was getting along with each other, which is what she wanted all a long.

"Oh! Shippo Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she picked Shippo up.

"He's in his room. He's been locked up there for a long while!" Shippo said slightly sad. "He tried to cheer everyone else up by acting normal, that he bumbed himself out." Shippo explained as Kagome nodded.

"OK, well I'm gonna go see him!" Kagome smiled cheerfully. Setting Shippo down Kagome ran leaving everyone one. Shippo smiled, he was happy Kagome was back, and he knew Inuyasha would be too. As he turned around he heard somebody shout.

"SAKE ANYONE?" Smacking his forhead Shippo knew this would be a long night.

* * *

'I hope Inuyasha's still in his room!' Kagome thought as she slowed to a walk. She'd gotten Inuyasha a gift and didn't want to break it. Clenching the small box with joy Kagome smiled. 'I'm back! This is my home now!' Kagome thought as she automaticly made all the right turns down the right hallways and passed through the right doors. "Oh! I'm here already?" Kagome asked out of surprise. She stood in front of Inuyasha's room door. Pushing her hadn forward Kagome swung the large wooden doors open. "Inuyasha? Is anyone here?" Kagome asked looking around. A figure moved ever so slightly in the corner but then was still.

"Go away Shippo." Inuyasha's tired rough voice called. Kagome blinked then walked over to Inuyasha, slightly mad.

"Who are you calling Shippo? My name is Kagome!" Kagome said not knowing why it came out that way. She watched as Inuyasha's silver hair showed in the moonlight as he turned his head to look at her. "See, I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me." Kagome said as if she were speaking to a child.

"Ka-gome?" Inuyasha asked slowly. Kagome smiled down at him and nodded.

"That's a good puppy! Now stand up! Stand up!" Kagome joked as she laughted. Inuyasha did stand up with a huge smile across his face. Lunging on top of Kagome, Inuyasha hugged her.

"You're back." Inuyasha said seeing no sigh of illusion. Kagome stared at him shocked for a few seconds then smiled as she hugged him back.

"Yep, I'm back." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and allowed the hug to go on for a few more minutes. It was times like this when she liked Inuyasha the most. Shoving him back Kagome smiled holding out her box. "A gift! It's thanks for sending the book and that cool blade." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Book...and blade..." Inuyasha trailed off. Then it hit him, Shippo told him that he and a few others were sending Kagome letter and that he (Inuyasha) should send something too. Inuyasha didn't really think of it and just threw in a blade - becaues he thinks Kagome's weak- and the book she had left. He just nodded and started to open the box.

Laying in side the box was a small ring. Blinking with confusion Inuyasha picked up the ring and looked at Kagome. "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome merrly smiled.

"It's my father's favorite ring. Souta's too young to hold on to it and he's getting my Grandfather's ring. So I thought you should keep it." Kagome said with her normal warm smile. "Since you allowed me to have your mother's jewel, I'd like you to have my father's ring!" Kagome said as she made her way to the door. "I just have one tiny favor," Kagome said looking back at Inuyasha. "actually it's a deman really." Kagome added looking towards the ceilling as if to look like she was thinking.

"What?" Inuyasha asked cooly.

"Yes, I deman that Sango, Miroku, and my brother stay here. And you can't do a damn thing about it, becaues if you don't let them, I'll make you wish you were never born." Kagome's face gloomed evil with her words. Jerking upright Inuyasha nodded stiffly. "Ok, good! We'll be down stairs if you want to join us!" Kagome said in her cherry voice again.

"Damn, that's one spycho mistress, Mi'lord." Kagura said from Inuyasha's window seal.

Looking over at Kagura, Inuyasha snarled. "Kagura, theWindDemon."

"Now, now, no need to be so rude. I've come bearing a message from Naraku, and Muso." Kagura said cooly as her redish-pink eyes watched Inuyasha's every move. "They tell me to relay this message to you; Inuyasha, you will perish soon, if not by out hands then the hands of you new girlfriend from the village. If you give up, we won't have to slay that pretty little girl carring the Shikon no Tama." Kagura said smiling. Pausing for a moment she allowed her words to sink into Inuyasha's mind. She started to talk again when she heard him growl lowly at her. "They also say that if you wish to defy them again when they send someone to kill you, they migh take your girlfriend from the village, and break her in. If you caught my drift." Kagura sneered jumping backwards to avoid Inuyasha's claws. "I've relayed my message. Keep in mind, Narak and Muso, are always watching you, and your girlfriend, when you sleep." Kagura raved as she flew into the air on her feather.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha grunted slaming his fists against the wall. Kagome's image flashed through his mind. 'I've got to kill Naraku and Muso!' Inuyasha thought gripping the sword at his side. "Seems, Naraku and Muso, are going to make the first move." Inuyasha muttered as he turned to look at his door. With brisk steps Inuyasha walked out of his room and made his way to watch over Kagome, and everyone else.

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long but I haven't had the time lately. I've been remodeling my room so yeah. Here's a small review for chapter 10. Title: Unknown for now.

'Three days, three days and not a movement within the forest. What is Muso and Naraku up to?' Inuyasha asked himself as he sat in his window seal looking out across the moonlit forest. Kagome and everyone else were alseep to Inuyasha's knowledge.

Inuyasha had been keeping an extra close eye on Kagome since Kagura show up that day Kagome came back. He didn't know how to tell the girl her life would be in danger if she stayed, yet he couldn't risk lossing her again. So he stayed quiet and only told Kagome's friends, Sango and Miroku, but only after testing their honor and if they were trust worthy. Only then did he tell them to be with Kagome as much as possible.


	10. Chapter 10 Naraku's Insight

Chapter 10: Naraku's Insight.

'Three days, three days and not a movement within the forest. What is Muso and Naraku up to?' Inuyasha asked himself as he sat in his window seal looking out across the moonlit forest. Kagome and everyone else were alseep to Inuyasha's knowledge.

Inuyasha had been keeping an extra close eye on Kagome since Kagura show up that day Kagome came back. He didn't know how to tell the girl her life would be in danger if she stayed, yet he couldn't risk lossing her again. So he stayed quiet and only told Kagome's friends, Sango and Miroku, but only after testing their honor and if they were trust worthy. Only then did he tell them to be with Kagome as much as possible. Kagome thought didn't have the sightest clue what was going on.

"Inuyasha! Hey, Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome shouted as she looked around the castle asking if anyone had seen Inuyasha. No such luck had befallen Kagome in her search. After about an hour of endless searching Kagome gave up and sat on her bed. Sighing Kagome flopped backwards and let out a long fustrated huff. "Stupid Inuyasha... when I need him he's not there." Kagome said as she made a mad face. Grunting Kagome sat up and looked out her window. Something moved across the front of the forest where Kagome was looking. Silver hair caught her eye and she rushed down stairs and out of the castle to see if it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome jolt out the doors, slaming the door behind her. Sango went to see what Kagome was doing but a shout of 'pervert' took away the consern for Kagome and to Miroku.

* * *

'Inuyasha, was that you?' Kagome's mind asked as she ran the direction the silver haired man ran. She soon spotted silver hair and ran into the forest after him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha wait! Wait you jerk!" Kagome shouted as the silver haired man stopped. Gasping for breath Kagome stopped and leaned against a tree. "Y-you jerk...why-why didn't you stop earlier?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the man. Blinking Kagome cocked her head to the side. "You're not Inuyasha."Kagome said as the man glared at her. A scar-like moon shape was on his forhead. His golden brown eyes glowed with such intensity that Kagome shivered.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" The man asked with a cool, unemotional voice. Kagome blinked then looked around her.

"You askin me?" Kagome asked slightly with a shaky voice.

"You're the only bitch within sight." the man snarled. Kagome's face fell as she heard the words 'bitch'.

"Who are you calling a Bitch! I have a name! If you want me to answer you you'll have to call me by my name! It's Kagome! So say it with me, Ka-go-me." Kagome said felling a slight case of De Javu coming on. She saw the man had no intrest in her name but she wasn't letting him get away with what he called her. Standing right in front of the man Kagome opened her mouth to say her hatred towards him when Inuyasha's voice shouted from a far.

"Sesshomaru, get away from her!" Inuyasha shoutedwith a territorial growl over Kagome. Blinking Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru.

"OH! You two are brothers!" Kagome said as her words hit a nerve of Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru cracked her knuckles and slashed at her head. Kagome ducked and dodged to the back. "Aaaiee!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha came to her rescue. Pulling out the sword by his side, Inuyasha pointed the blades tip at Sesshomaru.

"Stay away from her." Inuyasha growled out. Kagome gripped the back of Inuyasha's kimono for security. Inuyasha tensed up and kept his sword pointed at his brother.

"What's wrong, little brother. Is that girl special to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She holds my mother's jewel!" Inuyasha said as if to say that was the only reason he protected her. Kagome felt her blood boil. Gripping her fists tightly Kagome fought the gurdge to knock Inuyasha upside the head.

"Humph! Pathetic half breed." Sesshomaru snarled out. Inuyasha growled back at his brother.

'Half-breed? But he's a demon.' Kagome's mind wondered as the two engadged in battle. Kagome shreked when Inuyasha left to fight his brother.

"Kagome, go back to the castle." Inuyasha shouted with a nodded of understandment. from Kagome.

'I gotta get back...but Inuyasha! I can't just leave him!' Kagome thought as she slowed to a stop. 'What should I do!' Kagome asked as she gripped her head. Looking around her Kagome saw a bow and arrow sitting on the ground a few millimeters away. Grabbing the bow and arrow Kagome strung her arrow. Picking the right moment andshot her arrow nailing Sesshomaru in the gut.Looking over at Kagome they watched as the bow she held disappeared from her grip.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he heard his brother retreat.

* * *

"Well, well, well. The girl may be useful after all. Kanna, keep an eye on the girl. Follow her every where. She'll play a good roll in out play" Naraku said looking over at Muso. "Muso?"

"I take the girl for my own. She reminds me of Kikyo. That wench from Kyodo city." Muso said as he looked at Kagome with lust. Naraku looked at Kagomea well and nodded.

"Do as you like. Inuyasha is my prey. You can do what you wish with the girl." Naraku said as he whipped away the image of Kagome and Inuyasha standing in the forest.


	11. Chapter 11: Right On Cue

Chapter 11: Right On Cue: Sesshomaru Has Finally Come Back

'Sesshomaru...why is he back?' Inuyasha pondered as he hung his legs out his window. The images of a few days ago were still fresh in his mind. Still pondering why Sesshomaru had showed up and why he's found Kagome with Sesshomaru. Hadn't he told her that Sesshomaru was dangerous?

"Inuyasha? Are you mad at me?" Kagome asked cutting through his thoughts to turn around to see her. Her face was flushed and her hands were trembling as she stood before him.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked cocking an eye. Kagome shook her head no, as if to say nothing is wrong. "What is it?"

"I was-it's just that when we were coming back you were so quiet and I thought that you were mad at me for what happened." Kagome said as she gripped her hands together tightly. Inuyasha thought about it a moment then knew she was right. Standing up Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"I was thinking, I'm not mad at you. It's just, my brother, Sesshomaru he's just a dangerous guy. He'll kill someone just for personal game. He's not as kind to humans like this castle is." Inuyasha said as he gripped the sword at his side again. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled out making Kagome wonder what he was growling at.

"Oh! It's Sesshomaru!" Kagome said like a total blond. Sesshomaru looked down at her causing her to flinch backing up into Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome blinked again then nodded to herself.

"I don't want to be a third wheel, so I'll just be going!" Kagome said going for the door. Sesshomaru moved his had in front of her pathway and pushed her back towards Inuyasha, making Inuyasha catcher from falling.

"Stay. You should listen to this as well." Sesshomaru said keeping his eyes locked with Inuyasha's. Kagome shuttered and gripped Inuyasha's kimono hem.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I found out that Naraku and Muso are back to their old tricks. And they've set their sights on your girlfriend here." Sesshomaru said looking over at Kagome and back to Inuyasha.

"What! Kagome, why would they try to go after Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru. Kagome was dumfounded with the whole conversation.

"It seems Naraku and Muso are trying to kill you off again, dear brother. They've been trying to turn the people of this castle and those who left against you yet again. They also found out that you've got a human they you're protecting. They want to break you as much as possible in order to take over the castle. I've heard that Muso wishes to take your human for his bride." Sesshomaru said as Kagome shrieked.

"What! What the hell is going on! I don't think this is right!" Kagome shouted as she became fed up with the whole conversation. "Why would any one want to kill of Inuyasha! I don't get what is goi--mmph!" Kagome tried to finish when Inuyasha clapped his hand over her mouth.

"So Muso and Naraku are after Kagome eh? Let them try. I'll take both those assholes down." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome some how, didn't feel the lest bit safe with his words.

"Lord Sesshomaru's home. It's Lord Sesshomaru." the men and women of the castle whispered some with joy some with hate, and others with fear. Sesshomaru rivaled Inuyasha's 'beauty' and his height.

Kagome walked down the hallways rolling her eyes. She kept hearing stories of the two brothers when they were little and was getting tired of the gossip. Walking to her room Kagome slammed the door behind her and flopped on her bed face first. Meeting the soft western style bed Kagome sighed.

"Stupid jerks." Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to rest. Outside her window birds played around tweeting at each other. Pushing herself up Kagome walked over to the window and sat down on the window seal swinging her legs in the open air. "I wake from my sleep and face the day," Kagome suddenly started to sing. Blinking Kagome smiled and started to sing for the open air and anyone who'd listen to her song. "But I have to hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
'cause my way's not easy to go.

No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do

If, does exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no!

Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
They were filled with tears and all I got  
Is my will to be with you again.

Thinking of you made cry, so many times  
The only thing left in this song was you  
And I have my will to be with you someday..." Finishing Kagome smiled and laid against the window's walls. Sighing again Kagome closed her eyes slightly as the sun light glared in her eyes. Blocking the light with her arm Kagome looked across the forest. "So peaceful." Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes again with an oncoming breeze.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's voice floated to Kagome's ears. Sitting up straight Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Over here." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked over at her and walked to her.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was singing, but now I'm resting." Kagome said in a sing-songy voice. Inuyasha blinked.

"It was you who was singing?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Yeah, why? Were you outside?" Kagome asked blinking at him.

"I was in my room with Sesshomaru, we heard you like you were next door." Inuyasha said slightly astonished. Kagome blinked as a thought popped into her head.

"Oh! That means that the whole castle could of heard me!" Kagome shrieked. A blush crept cross her face as she grasped that the whole castle had heard her. Inuyasha just started to laugh at her. "This is no laughing matter!" Kagome shrieked as she waved her arms up and down fast. Inuyasha caught her arms and smiled.

"Don't worry, they all loved your singing, so don't worry." Inuyasha said trying to calm the girl down and succeed. Kagome sighed and followed Inuyasha when he said it was lunch time.

Chapter End.

Hope you like it. Hehe. Sorry if it's corny, but I've been interrupted so many times so I had to hurry. LOL well bye bye.


	12. Chapter 12 The Snow Storm From Hell Pt1

Chapter 12: The Snow Storm From Hell Part 1

"Brrr! Why is it so drafty in here?" Kagome whined as she walked around the castle draped in a heavy blanket. Huddling to herself Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The two were in their normal clothes and not even shivering. Wide-eyed Kagome shrieked, "And why are **you two** not shivering! I'm in this blanket and still cold! And you two are in your normal clothes!"

"Stop whining you wench." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome just huffed air from her chest in protest. Last time she tried to get 'smart', as Sesshomaru called it, Kagome almost got thrown to 'The Forgotten'. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Jeez! Stingy." Kagome said quietly as she turned away. "Shippo! Souta, Kirara! Let's build a fire!" Kagome shouted with joy. The sounds of foot steps pounding against the floor told the three 'adults' that the kids were coming. Tackling Kagome to the ground with a loud 'thud' Kagome cried out in pain and joy. "Aaaaah! You guys!" Kagome cried as she tried to push them off of her. Inuyasha eyed then idly.

"We'll build a fire for you Big Sis!" Souta cried with shouts of agreement from the others. Scrambling off of Kagome the three went to get fire wood and Karari the fire demon. Kagome sat up only to fall back down with pain.

"Ow! Ow! Oww! Oh what did I fall on?" Kagome cried as she rubbed her back. Hunching over her stomach Kagome searched for any indication of preparation into her skin. She soon found what she had hit. A nail, or small sharp object had been latterly pounded into her back. Just her slightest touch of the area or the object threw her into the world of pain. "OOOOOOOWWWWW! ITAI!" Kagome shouted out as she started to cry. Her back was now the source of all pain in her body, and hurt with the slightest touch.

* * *

A/N: Itai means ow by it's self, or it hurts when used with a body part EX: Atama ga Itai. My head hurts.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were by her side in an instant, though Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know why Sesshomaru had rushed to her side."Kagome! What's wrong!" Inuyasha asked.

"My back. It hurts!" Kagome shouted as she dug her nails into her arm and palm. Inuyasha ran his hand down her spine searching for the object. Finding nothing Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I don't see anything." Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked then realized he wouldn't. The object was so skinny it slipped through the fabric of her dress. She cried out if frustration and pain. Then Inuyasha said the words she knew were coming. "We'll have to cut the dress." Kagome winched and then nodded quietly. The sound of ripping clothes brought cold air against the tender flesh of Kagome's back.

"Cold!" Kagome shouted as she shivered. Inuyasha looked along her back and saw the small fine pin in her back. Sesshomaru saw the pin too.

"Stay still. I'm gonna pull it out." Inuyasha said as he pinched his claws around the pin.

"Just hurry! It's cold!" Kagome said with a slight sob. Inuyasha nodded then placed a hand on her back.

"Just hold still." Inuyasha repeated. Pushing down on her back Inuyasha ripped the pin out. Gasping Kagome sobbed again. Looking at the pin Inuyasha pulled from Kagome's back he watched it disappear. Looking back to Kagome Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to worry.

"Eeek! A spider!" A maid cried from the hallway. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru went to the hallway to see what was going on. "Milords! It's a spider! Please kill it!" The maid shrieked as she pointed to the spider in the corner of the hall. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped up to the spider saying.

"Stupid bug." Inuyasha grunted as he looked at the spider on the ground. He recognized the mark on the spider's back. "Muso and Naraku." Inuyasha said as if the name's them selves were curses. Kagome had the blanket she was using wrapped around her body as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Who?" Kagome asked slightly confused, her mind was elsewhere at this point. Inuyasha looked over at her as did Sesshomaru. Who know's what the pin was a spell for.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Let me out now!" Kagome cried as she hit her bedroom window. The snow outside was piling up outside on the ground. Kagome tried to ram the door but it wouldn't budge and she hurt her arm. Sighing Kagome walked over to the window and looked down at the ground. "To high." Kagome muttered. "Way to high." Kagome said shrinking down. Sighing Kagome lent against the wall with a blanket wrapped around her body. Outside her door she could hear whispers of voices of people she knew. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souta, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Feeling a bit dizzy Kagome climbed onto her bed. Keeping her head level with her heart Kagome tried to breath in deeply and smoothly.

"Stupid jackasses. Locking me in here. They're making me dizzy with all this enragement. Jackasses..." Kagome said as she started to drift off. What was wrong with her? Was she coming down with ammonia? A cold? The flu? Closing her eyes she head a voice speaking in her head.

"Kill them. Kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" The rough female voice said calmly. Kagome shook her head.

"No, no, I can't!" Kagome said as she felt her eyes drop down to closed. "Please don't say that..."

"Kill them, kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" the rough voice said again.


	13. Chapter 13 Snow Storm From Hell Pt2

Chapter13: Snow Storm From Hell Part 2

* * *

"Please don't say that! I don't want to kill them." Kagome said as a cold sweat trickled down her face. Her body had lost numbness as her eyes seem to have trouble focusing on small objects right in front of her as she sat up. Touching her forehead Kagome felt the cold sweat but nothing else.

"Kill! Kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! You must obey me!" The rough voice shrilled as Kagome closed her eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this!" Kagome asked as she took in deep breaths to try and slow down her heart rate.

"Keh! I am Tsubaki! The Black Priestess! And as to why; well Inuyasha refused to marry me! So I joined Naraku and Muso, now I will strike my revenge using you human!" Tsubaki said as Kagome's arm reached down and pushed off the bed to stand. Floating a few inches off the floor Kagome gasped.

"Ah! What are you doing! I can't move my arms!" Kagome cried as she tried to force her body to the bed.

"Kuku kuku. You can't command your body! You're under my control, you will do as I wish!" Tsubaki said as Kagome floated to the doors trying to open the door. "Open! Open this damn door!" Tsubaki cried in frustration! Kagome closed her eyes as a surge of familiar but unwanted power pulsed through her body leaving through her left hand pressed against the door, bursting the door into pieces.

* * *

Back where Tsubaki controlled Kagome from, Tsubaki stood opened mouthed.

"What is it Tsubaki?" Muso asked gaining Naraku's attention.

"This girl, she-she has Miko powers! She's a genuine miko!" Tsubaki shouted as Muso got a wicked smiled.

"So she is, is she?" Muso asked knowing the answer. "Well, well, well, Inuyasha has very good luck to find such a diamond in the rough." Muso added as he glanced over a Naraku. "Now I will have a miko a my side." Muso said as Naraku gave him a nasty look.

"Don't gloat Muso!" Naraku said in a warning tone.

"Tsubaki, after she kills those wretched brothers, bring her back to me." Muso said as Tsubaki nodded.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Kagome screamed to no end as she watched as innocent demons were being attacked with her body and powers. Trying to shut out the screams and images Kagome started to cry. "Please, stop! They haven't done anything! Please, Tsubaki! Stop!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm sorry miko, but Lord Muso and Lord Naraku wish your boyfriend and his brother dead." Tsubaki said as she stopped Kagome's body.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted in relief, but that relief was soon washed away. The blue eerie light of pain pulsed from her left palm. Kagome looked at the confused look on Inuyasha's face and cried again. "Please! Stop this! Just–STOP!" Kagome shouted as she forced her palm towards her body shooting her body backwards knocking against the wall.

* * *

Tsubaki gasped as she dropped the doll of Kagome. Falling to her knees Tsubaki gasped. The power of Kagome's miko blast registered on her body. Muso and Naraku glanced over at her in question.

"Tsubaki, what is it?" Naraku asked.

"The girl's miko powers are great!" Tsubaki said as she started wide-eyed at the doll, all connection to Kagome had been cut off.

* * *

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked helping her up. Kagome flinched and pushed him away falling to her knees.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome shouted standing on her own.

"But...Kagome!" Inuyasha said again.

"I don't want to hurt you! Any of you!" Kagome said horsily. Leaning against the wall Kagome felt her head. "She's still there." Kagome muttered.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tsubaki." Kagome said gasping. Tsubaki was trying to control her again. "NO! No more!" Kagome shouted as she shoved past Inuyasha dodging Sesshomaru she ran towards the doors. Lifting her palm to the door she bursted it open at will. She knew the doors opened outward that they wouldn't be harmed. Running into the woods Kagome cut her gown on branches and thorns.

"Where are you going! GO back! You must kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" Tsubaki's voice returned before her control.

"No! I will not harm them!" Kagome retorted as she flew over a rock tumbling into a small but deep river.

"You stupid girl! It's snowing out here! You have to stay alive!" Tsubaki cried as her total control over Kagome returned.

"As long as Inuyasha and everyone in the castle is safe, my death is justified." Kagome said as her lip quivered with chill.

"Lord Muso, Lord Naraku! The girl has ran away and I don't know the way back! She will freeze to death before she finds shelter." Tsubaki shouted as Muso grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Where is she! Let me see through her eyes!" Muso shouted as Tsubaki let him into Kagome's mind. "She's near here. Naraku, order Kagura and Kanna to find the girl and bring her here." Muso said in a quiet demanding tone. Naraku rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Get off!" Tsubaki said as she shook him away.

"It's s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold..." Kagome said as she shivered. Trying to keep focused Kagome found her self losing consciousness. As her body kept moving Kagome's mind fell into a deep sleep.

"Girl! Girl!" Tsubaki shouted as she lead Kagome's body to a clearing where Kagura and Kanna were waiting at. "Useless humans." Tsubaki muttered as she came to Kanna and Kagura.

"Lady Tsubaki, what a change, you look much more beautiful now." Kagura said as an angry expression came across Kagome's face.

"Just take this vessel to Muso and Naraku!" Tsubaki hissed in Kagome's voice. Kagura said nothing and threw a feather into the air as a whirlwind carried the three up to the floating feather.

'_What does Naraku and Muso need this girl for?' _Kagura thought as she rode upon the wind. "Kanna, disable the shields." Kagura said as they came near a purple haze.

"Yes, Sister." Kanna said shyly as her mirror glowed white. The purple disappeared for a short amount of time before Kagura set down in the court yard.

"We're here, what else does Naraku and Muso wish us to do?" Kagura asked as she tapped her fan against her shoulder.

"Nothing for now, just keep your ear on the wind, for any change at the castle." Tsubaki said as her voice mixed with Kagome's own.

"Tsk. As they wish. Kanna, let's go." Kagura said as her sister and she disappeared into the purple mist above. Tsubaki grimaced and walked Kagome's body to Naraku and Muso.

"Here she is, the human miko." Tsubaki said allowing Kagome's life less body fall to the floor with a thud.

"Tsubaki!" Muso hissed picking up Kagome. Shrugging off his hiss Tsubaki tossed the doll of Kagome to the side. She had no use for it now that the girl was in her grasp.

"What would you like to do to her?" Tsubaki asked as her Shikigami snake appeared wrapping it's self around her body.

"Change her clothing and get her warm. I don't want her to die so early in her life. When she dies, that will be for me to decide." Muso said walking out of the room with Kagome in his arms. "Send in the maids. And call for warm, but revealing clothes." Muso said with a lustful tone. Tsubaki shook slightly then nodded as she called for the maids of the castle. Leaving strict instructions with the maids Tsubaki took her leave.

Not more than 2 hours passed before Kagome was brought back to the waking world by the smells of strawberries. Opening her eyes to adjust to the light of the room Kagome rubbed her head. Hearing something jingling against her arm Kagome lifted her arm to her eyes. Bracelets glittered on both her arms. Shooting to her feet Kagome wobbled a bit. Her whole wardrobe had changed. Breathing in deeply Kagome let out a loud scream. Everyone within a 1000 yards heard her scream.

Hearing the pounding of footsteps Kagome expected to see Inuyasha and the others come to her aid. But standing in front of her was not who she wanted. Muso, Naraku, Tsubaki, and a few maid stood in the doorway staring at her.

"Who are you people! Where's Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she stood on the highest point in the room. Muso stepped forward but Kagome threw a soft object at him. "Stay away from me!" Kagome screamed as she swatted at Muso as he walked towards her.

"Tsubaki, subdue her." Muso said as Tsubaki's Shikigami snake bit Kagome in the neck subduing her motions. Falling forwards into Muso's arms Kagome flinched. "Good Miko. Just relax." Muso cooed as Kagome glared at him. He knew his touch was not wanted against her skin. Stroking Kagome's hair back Muso smirked. "Naraku, help Tsubaki find a controlling spell for me to use." Muso said as Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Muso, don't get greedy. Miko humans are very powerful if their true power comes out." Naraku warned as Muso kept his eyes on Kagome.

"That's what I want." Muso said as he looked over at Naraku with a evil smirk.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long! Please forgive me! Hope you like this chapter and another will come out shorty!


	14. Chapter 14: The Snow Storm From Hell Pt3

Chapter 14: Snow Storm From Hell Part 3

* * *

"Come on, just eat a little." Tsubaki said as a large vain popped out of her forehead. Kagome turned her face away. 

"I'll eat when I'm back with Inuyasha and my brother!" Kagome said as she closed her eyes in protest. Tsubaki growled and set down the bowl of rice and chopsticks with great difficulty. Kagome was stomping all over her last nerve for the girl.

"Fine, STARVE YOU BITCH!" Tsubaki shouted as she stood and left the room in a huff.

Sighing Kagome looked to her left. Outside the snow kept coming down. Naraku and Muso put down the shield due to no sent could be found in the swaps during a blizzard. _'Souta, how are you my brother?' _Kagome thought as she pictured her brother crying over the loss of his sister for over 3 days. Standing Kagome walked to the door leading outside and opened it with a slight struggle. Her hands where bound together in front of her. Grunting Kagome shut the door behind her and looked at the snow.

"White little flakes fall down...Souta you love this time of year..." Kagome trailed off as she let her eyes glaze over with memories. _'So white and sliver, just like Inuyasha's hair.' _Kagome thought as she glanced at a freezing koii pond. Images of everyone at the castle danced upon the ice. Smiling Kagome didn't notice that Muso had crept up behind her. Wrapping his arms around Kagome, Muso smiled when he hear Kagome 'eeped'. "Let me go!" Kagome shouted as she wiggled around.

"Oh but my **dear**, it is only I you future husband." Muso said smugly. He knew Kagome hated when he said anything like that to her.

"Let me go! And don't say that! I'm not marrying you!" Kagome shouted as she lifted her bounded arms and wacked him in the stomach. Her miko powers were suppressed by a spell by Tsubaki. Muso gasped and let go of Kagome. "Don't touch me!" Kagome growled as she glared at Muso whom was smiling.

"You're right, wait until I kill Inuyasha." Muso said as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You'll never kill Inuyasha! He'll kick your ass." Kagome said as she walked back to the castle and walked in the door Muso left open. Shutting the door Kagome stuck an object next to the door locking Muso out of that entrance. "Jackass." Kagome grumbled as she walked over to the bowl of rice and picked it up. Tipping the bowl to her face Kagome ate the rice. Sighing Kagome looked into the bowl. "Inuyasha..."

* * *

"Inuyasha! You need to eat. If Kagome saw you now she'd be mad!" Shippo said as he tried to make Inuyasha eat the bowl of rice soup.

'_Kagome...I'll get you back! I know I will!' _Inuyasha thought as he looked at the rice soup. Taking the bowl Inuyasha gulped down the food. "I'm going out." Inuyasha declared as he stood tossing the bowl to Shippo.

"Where are you going to go?" Shippo asked as he tried to keep up with his master.

"I'm going to find Kagome!" Inuyasha nearly shouted as he jumped through the broken window on the top floor.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted as he watched Inuyasha's figure disappear into the white mist. "Please, find Kagome soon...Souta's not going to last much longer without her..." Shippo whispered into the wind. After a few minutes Shippo added, "Neither will you..."

* * *

'_Damn! I still can't find her sent!' _Inuyasha cursed as he shielded his eyes from the raining snow. _'Grr! Damn snow! I can't see anything!' _Inuyasha thought as he choose a direction and ran. _'Hang on Kagome! I'll find you! I will!' _Inuyasha thought again as he kept running in the white blanketed forest.

"Untie me!" Kagome shouted as she was dragged to Muso's quarters. "Let me go!"

"Mistress Kagome, please, Lord Muso wishes to speak to you." the maid that was practically dragging Kagome said.

"I don't care! Just let me go! Untie me and let me go back to my family!" Kagome said as the maid stopped.

"I'm sorry I cannot!" The maid bowed her head and opened the door. "Milord. Mistress Kagome is here." The maid said as Kagome stood up at the maids motion. "I...sorry."

Walking into the room Kagome glared at Muso. "What is it?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"It seems a lost **_puppy_** has found his way here. It seems he's looking for something he lost." Muso said slightly annoyed as well. "Can you guess what he's looking for?" Kagome gasped as she raised her hands to her mouth.

"Inuyasha's...coming for me!" Kagome gasped as a sorta overwhelming feeling of joy came over her heart and soul. Muso couldn't _help_ but notice the certain sparkle in Kagome's eyes as she said 'Inuyasha'.

"That's right. I should just kill the bastard..." Muso said trailing off. Kagome gasped at his words. "But! Maybe if I were to be persuaded...I might just let him and the castle live." Muso said as Naraku passed by.

"Muso, what are you doing? You're not actually trying to take the woman's hand in marriage for that bastard's life are you?" Naraku asked.

"If that what **she** offers then yes." Muso said cooly. Kagome stared wide-eyed at Muso. She would never do that, but...Muso would kill her friends and her family if she didn't. Staring at the ground for what seemed like forever Kagome swallowed the last bit of hope in her body.

"Muso, if you leave my friends and allow me to see Inuyasha and my brother when I wished, but under your supervision, I'll marry...you." Kagome said as she felt the words flow from her lips, but no emotion connected to her words. Muso looked at her as she stared at him. With a smile Muso nodded.

"Accepted, now go fine Inuyasha and give him your news. Tsubaki will accompany you." Muso said as Tsubaki appeared. Kagome nodded as Tsubaki untied Kagome's hands.

"We'll be back." Tsubaki said as she pushed Kagome to walk. Kagome obeyed as they disappeared into the white snow. Muso smiled.

"My sweet in turn you'll learn to love me." Muso said as Naraku rolled his eyes.

"You better watch what you do with the girl. She may act innocent but there's something about her that makes her seen surreal." Naraku said as Muso took his word to heart without showing it.

* * *

"Girl don't try anything." Tsubaki warned as they walked through the snow. Kagome kept her gaze low and didn't answer. _'What's wrong with her? Is she going to try something..?'_ Tsubaki thought as she kept an eye on Kagome's lifeless body as it treaded through the snow.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome whispered as she sensed a familiar aura. Tears flowed to her eyes as the coldness of the wind lashed against her body. Tsubaki looked at her then looked ahead. Inuyasha stood tall against the white in his red kimono. Tsubaki knew that Kagome feared running to him, feared that Muso would think it was an attempt to run and sent an attack on the castle.

"Go, I won't tell." Tsubaki whispered as Kagome looked at her with a sad smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered back as she ran across the snow covered ground tripping into Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she hugged him tightly as he held her.

"Kagome! Where's Naraku and Muso! Did they touch you! Are you hurt!" Inuyasha asked searching what he could see on her body.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome said as she inhaled Inuyasha sent. "I missed you." Kagome said as she cried.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked wiping away tears.

"I can't go back." Kagome said puzzling Inuyasha. "I can't go back with you." Kagome repeated. Inuyasha pushed her away looking into her eyes.

"Why? Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked with fright.

"I'm to marry Muso." Kagome whispered as she cried. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

"K-Kagome! Why?" Inuyasha managed to ask.

"I-I...I don't want you dead! I want you to live forever!" Kagome cried aloud as she gripped his kimono. "I don't want to loss any of you! As long as Souta has someone to care and love him like me, that's enough! I'll visit when I can! But I can't stay at the castle anymore! Muso said he'd leave you all alone! I don't want anyone hurt! One sacrifice is better than many! Inuyasha, I love being with you and everyone!" Kagome said as she smiled with sad eyes that pained Inuyasha's heart.

'_Don't look at me with those eye!'_ Inuyasha thought as he started into the pools of pain filled brown eyes. "Kagome..." Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "I'll never give you up to Muso and Naraku!" Inuyasha said as Kagome felt the tears flow even more out of her eyes.

"I-I..."

"Miko! Naraku and Muso want us back now!" Tsubaki said as Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha gripped her sleeve.

"What were you going to say?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was going to tell you that...that I..."

"MIKO! Muso is becoming **impatient**."Tsubaki said as Kagome's eyes widened. Shaking Inuyasha off Kagome ran back to Tsubaki.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, he started after her but Kagome lifted her hands. Glowing a purple color Kagome sobbed.

"You can't follow me. I'm...sorry." Kagome said as the light grew brighter. "Good bye..." Kagome said as she and Tsubaki disappeared from Inuyasha's sight. Dropping down to his knees Inuyasha punched his hand into the snow.

"Damn...damn...damn! Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as held the object Kagome gave him under secrecy. Opening his palm Inuyasha saw a small note neatly folded...

* * *

"Lord Muso, Lord Naraku, we are back." Tsubaki announced as they entered the main room. Muso was pacing back an forth, that much could be told. Kagome glanced up at an object that caught her eye. Gasping Kagome ran to the object and snatched it. Kagome hugged the object closely to her heart.

"Don't you ever! Ever touch this again!" Kagome said as she put her neckless back around her neck. Her mother, grandmother's rings were on the neckless surrounding Inuyasha's mother's jewel. Kagome traced the jewel and rings idly as she glared at Muso and Naraku. Muso and Naraku didn't know why the girl had such a strange affection for the objects.

"Fine." Muso said seeing that Kagome would most likely kill him then allow him to touch her neckless. Kagome seemed to become more peaceful as she walked out of the door. "Where are you going?" Muso asked.

"I may become your wife, but that does not mean you allowed to know where I may go within this castle unless it concerns you." Kagome said coldly. Muso was taken back a bit. Walking away Muso heard Kagome's footsteps disappear.

"Are you now happy with your bride-to-be?" Naraku asked with a sarcastic tone. Muso just glared at Naraku and left the room. Naraku smirked as he watched his brother leave._ 'That woman's jewel...it couldn't be the Shikon No Tama...could it?'_ Naraku asked as he thought about the jewel and it's odd aura.

"Mistress, do you need anything else?" A maid asked through the paper doors of the hot springs bath house.

"No, I'd like to be alone for now." Kagome said as she sat in the hot water ridding herself of the cold chills in her body. _'Inuyasha, I so desperately wanted to tell you that I love you.' _Kagome thought as she idly laced the jewel again for the 1000th time. _'Inuyasha...please I hope you understand why I did, what I am to do.' _Kagome thought as she dove under the water's surface. _'Inuyasha..'

* * *

_

At that moment at the castle in a solitary room Inuyasha sat on the window seal reading the note Kagome gave him.

"_Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry for what I've done to everyone. I am ashamed that I could not fight enough to keep you all safe!_

_And for that I must marry Muso. To keep everyone safe, to keep you alive to take care of everyone I have to marry Muso._

_I'm sorry...I miss you all. _

_And Inuyasha... Ai shite iru._

_I love you all._

_Goodbye,_

_Kagome_"

"Kagome...you idiot...how can you say that with this...It's not fair!" Inuyasha said as wet drops appeared on the paper. Blinking Inuyasha saw a few more drops fall. Lifting a hand to his face Inuyasha realized, that **he** was crying. "You little...idiot..." Inuyasha said as he curled up and silently cried.

Shippo stood outside the door crying as well. _'She's staying with Muso for us...Kagome!' _Shippo cried as he turned and ran into Sango.

"What wrong Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's marrying Muso for us. She's staying with Muso to keep us safe! Inuyasha's crying! It's bad Sango! Inuyasha never cries!" Shippo cried as Sango hugged him closely and cooed Shippo as she too started to cry.

Word spread across the castle like wild fire as everyone cried for Kagome and her decision that would save them all. Everyone knew that Inuyasha was taking the worst hit of all. No matter what he said or did, he loved and cared for Kagome deeply.

Sesshomaru even was almost to the point where he showed any emotion. No human had ever been so brave in his book. Looking around the castle Sesshomaru found Souta in his sister's room gripping the portrait of him and Kagome from 2 years ago. Sesshomaru looked at Souta with the same feeling of helplessness that he felt with Inuyasha lost his mother and their father. Sesshomaru grew up hating Inuyasha and his father, but he envied his younger brother. Emotions were useless, but that very thing was one of the two affections Sesshomaru longed for.

"Sister...Sister...Please...come home...Sister..." Souta cried as he curled up on the bed crying to himself repeating 'sister' over and over again. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, the feeling of being useless from comforting the small child sickened Sesshomaru. "Sister..."

* * *

Heh heh...this chapter made me cry(mainly becaues I'm really emotional right now). I ususally don't cry with my own stories but hey that's what being a writer is all about. Hope you liked the chapter! Bye bye! 


	15. Chapter 15: A Miko Always Wins

Chapter 15: A Miko Always Wins

* * *

'_Two...two weeks in this hell hole...No Souta...No...Inuyasha...'_ Kagome thought as she laid on her side. Muso had became very tiresome to Kagome. He told her that she must share a bed with him, but she told him nothing will happen. Looking out the window Kagome felt a familiar sting at her eyes. 

All she did nowadays was cry. Before she slept, when she woke, when she looked out the window, every time she looked at her jewel she cried. Every one in the castle felt sorry for her. They knew why she agreed to marry Muso, they knew she'd die without her friends and her brother, yet were powerless to help her.

Kagome had learned that just because the maids and guards of the castle lived and worked for Muso and Naraku did not mean that they were all bad and cruel. At every chance they tried to cheer her up. Kagome would smile to make them happy but they knew that Kagome would never be happy as Muso's wife. Kagome knew this but she made no pass to leave the castle, the shields were down, she had every opportunity to run away, but Muso would send a fleet of demons to attack the castle holding her brother. She would never put her own love in front of her only family, she only hoped that Inuyasha would understand.

Finally getting the strength to stand Kagome walked to the bowl of water perched on a mantle. Looking at her face she felt a sudden feeling of disgust at the image in the still water. Frowning at the image before her Kagome slapped the bowl away from her with a loud crash to follow. She watched as the water splashed around and ran against the floor. Throwing her head to the left side she closed her eyes tightly as tears squeezed through her eye lids.

'_Stop crying! You're not hurt! You're such a weakling!_'Kagome yelled at herself as the tears flowed like rivers from her eyes. "I...can't! I can't!" Kagome started to shout as the maids came to the room when the bowl crashed against the floor. "Souta...Inuyasha! I miss you so much..." Kagome cried as she crouched down smashing her knees into the floor. "OW!" Kagome screamed, she hadn't noticed that the bowl had been smashed into little sharp pieces. With a loud bang Kagome saw the maids come into the room.

"Milady! Are you ok? What happened?" They asked as Kagome was sat down on the bed. Kagome looked at them. Their actions reminded Kagome of Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Souta, and Inuyasha. Tears swelled up again as she started to sob.

"I'm f-fi-fine.." Kagome sobbed as she wiped at her eyes. The maids looked at each other with sad glances.

"Milady, we need to take you to the nursing station." They said as Kagome looked at them.

"I can't walk, it'll hurt to much." Kagome said as she looked at her legs.

"Don't worry milady." An older maid said as she stood and walked out of the room. Kagome stared at the door for a few minutes before the elder maid came back with Muso behind her. "See milord?" The maid asked as Muso made a face at Kagome' s legs.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you to the nursing station." Muso said walking over to Kagome. Kagome flinched when he touched her.

"No! I can walk!" Kagome protested as she wiggled, but only ended up hurting herself even more. Muso made another face and quickly picked Kagome up.

"Just stay still." Muso grunted as he carried Kagome to the nursing station. When Kagome was set down Muso glanced as her with a slight disgusted look. Kagome caught him and scowled.

"Hump! Sorry if I **am** only **human**!" Kagome hissed turning her head away from him. For a few moments there she got the sudden feeling that she's done something similar to this moment before. Her mind registered and she gasped widening her eyes. _'Inuyasha!'_ Kagome said as she lowered her eyes. Inuyasha's figure flashed in her mind, the relived smile that he showed her once or twice before. Kagome missed him so much. No matter how much pain she would be put through Kagome promised herself that she would never allow her love for Inuyasha would not change, no matter how far she would be away from him, nor how long she wouldn't be able to see his face.

Muso glanced at Kagome curious as to the reason why she started to smile through the tears and pain gleaming off her face. Kagome turned to Muso with a sincere smile. But it wasn't the smile that Muso's eyes gazed at, it was her eyes.

'_As a miko, no one can steal my powers!'_ Her memory of Muso demanding that Tsubaki steal her miko powers to keep her from defying him. Kagome's anger showed not a gleam on her outwards appearance.

"Muso," Kagome's voice was soft a sweet. Muso couldn't but help looking directly into her eyes. "Muso, I'm I your wife?" Kagome gazed relentlessly into his eyes trapping him in a world of deception. Nodding idly Muso gave his answer. With a wicked smile Kagome spoke again, "Muso, my husband, would you kill me if I asked?" Muso didn't answer, he just looked at her oddly. "My dear husband, would to be a dear and tell Tsubaki to give back my powers?" Kagome asked as she stood, her wounds had healed without her knowledge.

"Yes, my dear wife." Muso said turning into putty in the palm of Kagome's petite hands.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as Muso turned from her and walked away. The maids looked up at Kagome in aw.

"Milady! How did you get Lord Muso to obey you?" A maid asked.

"It's a secret only I can know." Kagome said glancing at the maids with her eyes of deception. The maids were forced to take the answer as is. Kagome smiled as walked out of the nurse's station, and down the hallways looking for her "husband" Muso. _'These wicked feeling are not mine...They can't be...can they?' _Her thoughts turned to reality when she saw a figure loom in front of her. Looking up she saw Naraku.

"So, some of your miko powers were left? Powerful for such a little amount." Naraku said as Kagome's eyes widened.

"H-How..."

"Muso is my incarnation, do not take me lightly. I am the true ruler of this castle, Muso is just the more human side of my soul. He is very easily manipulated. But I am a different story. I'm not threaten by you one bit. I'm only allowing you to live here because if Muso is not happy then I have to hear it, and I don't feel like listening to Muso argue with himself over why you are such a wench to him." Naraku said as Kagome stepped back a bit.

"W-what are you going to do?" Kagome asked as Naraku looked at her with a strange look.

"Once I've taken that jewel around your neck and get rid of Muso I'll turn you into my slave for the rest of my life. In all those outfits that my brother makes you wear, it seems you've grown on me, and now I wish to have you for my own. Then as an added bonus you look just like the princess of the castle. Inuyasha's sister...Kikyo." Naraku said as Kagome gasped.

"He had a sister?" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, and what a lovely sister she was. When we were human she was the object of everyone's affection. Inuyasha wouldn't see the realism of your beauty to that of his sister's own. He never saw her, not until her death 110 years ago. Of course you seem to have more beauty within your eyes than Kikyo had in her whole entire body, and what a lovely body she had." Naraku said caressing Kagome's hair. She shivered under his almost touch.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome hissed stepping backwards. Hearing foot steps Kagome looked behind Naraku and saw Muso and Tsubaki in conversation. Sweeping past Naraku Kagome looked up at Muso.

"Tsubaki, Kagome, come with me." Muso said leading the two to another location within the castle. Naraku watched Kagome's figure disappear into the darkness of the hallways.

'_Just wait, you'll be mine, as well as the castle Inuyasha calls home!' _Naraku smiled as he turned and retreated to his study.

* * *

"Tsubaki, give Kagome back her miko powers!" Muso said as they came to the court yard. Tsubaki blinked and lowered her eyes.

"But Milord, I thought you didn't want her to have her powers until she was with child." Tsubaki said as Kagome glared at Muso while he looked at Tsubaki.

"I want her powers restored to her now!" Muso demanded as Tsubaki shook with fear.

"Fine!" Tsubaki finally said as she looked at Kagome. "Do you want me to free her of all spells as well?" Tsubaki asked. Muso shook his head no. "Fine." Looking at Kagome Tsubaki closed her eyes. "Do da, kayam, shoshu, no kodo.." Tsubaki said as a wind picked up and a light blue mist circled Kagome. A surge of familiar power coursed through her body. Kagome smiled as she clenched her fists. Opening her eyes Kagome looked at Muso.

"Now dear Husband, come to your wife." Kagome said, an evil entity was within her, rage she never knew set her blood ablaze like liquid fire. Muso walked to Kagome eclipsing his arms around her body. "Muso, you'll never touch my body ever again.." Kagome whispered as Muso looked at her in confusion. Kagome leaned up and kissed Muso's cheek softly. "Let my image be the last you ever see, you vile demon!" Kagome shouted as her blue mist surrounded Muso engulfing him in a fiery tomb. Shouting and screaming Muso stared at Kagome in shock and horror.

"K-Kagome my wife!" Muso shouted as his body burned to bones then to ashes that floated on the wind.

"I was never your wife you bastard!" Kagome shouted as Muso's essence disappeared from the planet. Turning to Tsubaki Kagome glared. "Take me to Inuyasha or else you'll meat the same fate he did!" Kagome said as Tsubaki involuntarily swallowed the moister in her mouth and throat. Nodding to Kagome, Tsubaki summoned a large two tailed fox demon. Helping Kagome on to the two tailed fox Tsubaki commanded the demon to ride off to The Castle of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha are you going out again?" Souta's small voice asked as he rubbed his left eye. It was nearly midnight.

"Souta, what are you still doing up?" Inuyasha asked turning towards the small child in a large tee-shirt for a nightgown. Sweeping the boy up into his arms Inuyasha sat down on the table. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be alone." Souta said as he looked up at Inuyasha. "When is Kagome coming home?"

"I don't know Souta. I'm hoping soon." Inuyasha said as he looked out the window. Blinking Inuyasha gasped. "Souta, stay here!" Inuyasha said as he set Souta down and dashed out the window gripping his sword. "Stop right there!" Inuyasha shouted as Tsubaki stopped her demon.

"Inuyasha! Take your hand off your sword!" Tsubaki shouted as she stood up. Kagome loomed behind her. "Remember Kagome, you promised to spear me for bringing you back here." Tsubaki said as Kagome walked passed her.

"Yes, and I thank you." Kagome said in her normal voice. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she jumped from the demon to Inuyasha. Wide-eyed Inuyasha jumped to catch her. Landing Inuyasha saw that Tsubaki was gone and Kagome was hugging onto his neck. Looking down at Kagome, Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome, I missed you!" Inuyasha said as he buried his face in her hair taking in her aroma. Kagome smiled as tears swelled in her eyes again.

"Oh Inuyasha! I missed you so much!" Kagome cried as she rubbed her face in his chest. Looking up at Inuyasha, Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha...I'm a little tired..." Kagome said as she felt her eyes start to closes. "I'm glade to see you again..." Kagome said as she passed out in Inuyasha's arms. Shaking her a bit Inuyasha called her name, but it was futile, she was already asleep. Picking her up Inuyasha ran back to the castle to put Kagome in a bed. Jumping through the window that he came from Souta met them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Souta said as he rushed Inuyasha. "What's wrong with Kagome!" Souta asked as Inuyasha crossed over to his bed and set her down.

"She's been through something. Just let her rest ok?" Inuyasha asked as Souta nodded and climbed into bed with his sister. Souta snuggled up to his sister hugging her tightly.

"Welcome home sis." Souta said before falling asleep. Inuyasha felt a calm sense take over his body as he watched Kagome breath. Crossing over to the other side of the bed closest to Kagome Inuyasha sat down on the edge and caressed her hair.

"Kagome...welcome home." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's forehead lightly. Brushing back her bangs Inuyasha looked at her features. He missed her whole essence. Smiling Inuyasha left the room and walked out to the hallway. "What happened to her...?"


	16. Chapter 16: Kikyo, A Forbbiden Love

Chapter 16: Kikyo; A Forbidden Love.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Where'd he go?" Kagome asked as she ran around the castle. For some reason Kagome couldn't find Inuyasha at all durring the day, not until about sunset. "Oh, Inuyasha where are you?" Now she was getting mad. _'Oh! Inuyasha! You mangy dog! Here I killed a man and did awful things just to come back and see you and you don't even want to see me?'_ Her anger quickly changed to sorrow. "How could I be so stupid...He didn't miss me, he just wanted the castle to be happy." Kagome said as a tall figure loomed over her body. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid me." Kagome muttered as she hid her eyes behind her hands.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why ya keep sayin' 'stupid'?" Inuyasha asked innocently. Kagome looked up at him with teary eyes. "Wh-Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked, he was surprised and a bit taken back.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she started at him. "Where have you been? I've been trying to find you, but I couldn't!" Kagome said in between her sobs. Inuyasha sighed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, you must of been really worried. I'm sorry." Inuyasha cooed as he sighed again. _'I should of guessed, after what she's been throught, my absence around her would scare her a little.'_ Inuyasha thought as he patted her head. "Hey, it's ok now. Muso's gone, and I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Inuyasha said softly. He didn't know what else to say, things like this never happend to him, personaly, before.

"Wh-where were you?" Kagome asked hiccuping slightly.

"Uh...where was I?" Inuyasha asked. His mind was blank. _'I can't just tell her 'I've been sneaking around trying to fine a ring for you to wear so that I can ask you to marry me.' _Inuyasha thought as he looked at her. "I've been trying to keep up on leads about Naraku, so that he can't harm you again." Inuyasha partly lied. _'It's not totaly a lie.'_ Inuyasha reasoned with himself. Some how he feel bad about lying to her, it didn't settle to well with his emotions.

Kagome knew something was a mist but she took the answer non the less and nodded. "Inuyasha, did you have a sister?" Kagome questioned.

_'Where'd that come from?'_ Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought.

"Y-yeah I did, how'd you?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked away from him.

"Naraku, he said you had a sister, I-I guess I just wanted to know the truth. Weither he was lying to me or, was just telling the truth." Kagome said as she looked at the floor then to Inuyasha. She could see he was speechless. "Was her name Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it was. Everyone said she was the fairest of the fairs. But I never knew her personaly, we sent letters to one another on special occassions but, we never met in person." Inuyasha admitted with a cold tone. He didn't mean it to be so cold, but how else could he say it when it's a person you hardly knew?

"I see.." Kagome said softly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her troubled eyes.

"N-Naraku said I resembled your sister. He said that your sister died a hundred and ten years ago. What did she die of?" Kagome asked, she knew she could over step her boundries but, something inside of her was yerning to know the truth of Inuyasha's sister.

"Naraku said that? I've only seen portits of my sister, but I never really compaired you to her since I never really saw her, and since she was my sister, why would I compaire you to her?" Inuyasha asked himself more than Kagome. But somehow his words eased a part of her heart.

"What did she die of?" Kagome asked with a slightly agressive tone.

"Myoga knows, I learned of her death through him. I was never allowed to travle since Sesshomaru was older he took care of it." Inuyasha said shrugging. "Wait, maybe Sesshomaru knows! He was at her castle when she died!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand. "Now that you've brought this up I need to find out." Inuyasha growled out.

_'What could she of died of? And if Sesshomaru's the oldest of the two, why is Inuyasha the king of the castle?'_ Kagome thought as she was dragged through the castle after Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, if Sesshomaru's the older of you two, how is it you're king?" Kagome asked when they stopped. Inuyasha looked at her then the ceilling.

"I donno, I guess something happened about three years before the castle was put under the curse. Sesshomaru went out for something, even back then he was mean, but after that day, I donno, he changed. He never really talked about it with anyone." Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother walking downt he hallway. "And speaking of the bastard." Inuyasha said grabbing Sesshomaru's attention.

"Inuyasha, and the human girl. What are you doing over here?" Sesshomaru walked cooly.

"Sesshomaru, were you with Inuyasha's sister, Kikyo, when she died?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her slightly shocked at her question.

"Yes, how do you know of that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Inuyasha told me, and more so, how did Kikyo die?" Kagome asked inoccently.

"She killed herself." Sesshomaru said bluntly, he knew Kagome wanted the truth, so he gave her the truth. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome froze. Her eyes glazed over with horror at the new.

"She-she killed herself?" Kagome's voice shook with her words. "Wh-why?"

"She held a forbidden love for her elder brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told Kagome more in a softer, if at all posible, tone. Kagome shivered, she couldn't think, her mind was numb from Sesshomaru's words.

"A-a f-f-forbidden love...for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice was not steady, her heart was bouncing around in her chest. Something about the truth hit harder than if Sesshomaru lied to her. "H-how did sh-she.." she couldn't find her words, she wanted to investigate furture, but her voice wouldn't let her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was ghastly soft. He couldn't imagen what was wrong with the girl. She was fine one moment then she was shivering and couldn't even talk right. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her shoulder, trying to gain her attention. When their eyes met Inuyasha shivered, something was seeping deep into Kagome soul, he could see it. "Kagome!"

"Inu...Yasha, I'm cold." Kagome said softly, her voice was like a soft breeze. Inuyasha looked around, there were no windows, no sign of a draft anywhere.

"Come on Kagome, you should rest a while," Inuyasha trailed as Kagome stared into his golden brown orbs. He could see her shiver as if outside in the snowy weather. Drapping his arms around her shoulders Inuyasha hugged the girl too him. _'Why is the death of my sister so unsettling to her, but it barely bothers me?' _Inuyasha thought as he looked over at his brother. "Sesshomaru, we'll continue this later." Inuyasha said shifting Kagome to his side and kept his arms drapped around her.

Making no real attemt to keep the two in his presense, Sesshomaru watched as the two disappeared into the darkness of the hallways. Turning his head too look at a small picture hidded all to well behind other micsellanious items, a girl around 17 years old sat in a small medow filled with bright red, purple, blue, yellow, and green plants. A bright smile was acrossed her face, she looked sureal in her surroundings, so peacefull and carefree, just like an angel.

Walking over to the picture Sesshomaru picked it up. _'It's been awhile...My Beloved Rin.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he hid the picture away again when he scensed someone near by. Taking one last glance at the now rehidden picture Sesshomaru felt sorrow fill his heart. _'Rin...'_

"Hey, Kagome, you better now?" Inuyasha asked as he sat Kagome down in the kitchen. It was nearing mid afternoon and everyone was elsewhere enjoying the warm fires through out the castle. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes lifted to look into his.

"A little. I just get shaken up by death a bit." Kagome said as she lazily allowed her eyes to drift over his face. She could just drink him in. Some how that eased the part of her soul that was shaken by his sister's actions to take her life. "Inuyasha, I can't remember if you've told me why you all were cursed in the first place, and how to take the curse off." Kagome said in a serious tone. Kagome wanted to know about this right now. Somehow the knowing of Inuyasha's sister's unnatural love for him shook Kagome up enough to make her want to release the curse and live her life knowing he was going to grow old with her. Somehow in her mind, that would make everything she been thought wroth it.


	17. Chapter 17:'Til Death Do Us

Chapter 17: 'Til Death Do Us...

Inuyasha sigh and looked away, did he really want to talk about that now? Looking at Kagome again Inuyasha sat knelt down to her eye level. He wanted to tell her everything, but it was a slightly touchy subject, not to mention a really stupid one.

Scratching the back of his head, a nervous little habit he picked up, Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes and opened his mouth.

"The curse was place by an old witch, who wanted the castle for her son, Naraku. She had wanted to kill Sesshomaru and myself off, then have the only heir, my sister Kikyo, to marry Naraku and make him the king. But when my sister died, and she could find no one to help her kill us off she casted the spell on the castle, but little did she realize that the night she cast the spell Naraku was staying the night here to talk with Sesshomaru about a high possition in the castle. The old hag kicked the bucket not long after that. Naraku had at one point wanted to get the spell off so that he could be normal again, and told me how to undo the spell, but when he found out another way he stuck to it. The second way to release us of the curse is to kill off whoever the curse was truely meant to punish, which was Sesshomaru and myself. Naraku inherited his mother's crulty and then played on the castle's servant's fears of being out casts by family and social members alike." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his head. Kagome watched him, so much pain befell Inuyasha, and she couldn't do anything. She began to wonder about the children of the castle, her thoughts took her to Shippo, Kirara, and the other children Souta and she had came to love as they were now. She looked away then looked to Inuyasha.

"What was the first way of taking the curse off?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if the curse was placed on a man or woman that is not married, then they must find their lifemate that will love them as is." Inuyasha said telling the truth, he could not hide this from her, he didn't want to. "Sesshomaru or I must find a woman who will love us as demons." Inuyasha finished after a soft silence. He couldn't remember if it was either of them or both, but he didn't care, Kagome hadn't said anything yet, and the silence was killing him.

Kagome looked at the floor her mind was in a panic.

_'Is that why he kept me here?_'Kagome asked herself as she looked at Inuyasha. "Is that why I'm here?" Kagome asked, not keeping her voice in check with her mind. When Inuyasha didn't say anything to prove her other wise she looked away from him. _'So that is why I'm here! He kept me and pretended to like me back, he just wants to be human again! And when he is he'll leave me..'_ Kagome's mind realized as she felt tears prick at her eyes.

Inuyasha stared at her, horrified that she'd say something like that. The smell of salt water waffled to his nose. Staring at Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed her arm, turning her towards him.

"Kagome, listen--" Inuyasha started by was cut off.

"No! You don't have to say anything, I get it." Kagome said as she looked at the floor.

Inuyasha growled. She wouldn't hear him out! He was getting mad.

"Kagome,"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kagome shouted as she turned her head again. Tears were working their way down her face. Pain soon filled both their hearts.

Inuyasha soon felt the urge to shake some sense into the girl. But he told himself he'd never, ever, lay one had against her, no matter what. Taking in a calming breath Inuyasha looked at Kagome and spoke to her softly and with such heart.

"I'd never do that to you Kagome. You of all people. I could never do that." Taking a breath Inuyasha looked away from her. He didn't want her to see that it hurt so much to have to say these things, to have her misunderstand him. "I just never wanted you to leave the castle, every one adores you. You make everyone happy. And," Inuyasha took large gulps off air as he closed his eyes and opened them to see Kagome's large brown eyes. "And, you've shown me what I've been missing for so long. That now, I can't even bare to loss. Like I did before." Inuyasha said as Kagome stared at him. Taking another deep breath Inuyasha felt his heart battering at his chest. "Kagome, I can't loss you again. I love you."

A small silenced filled the room as Kagome scanned his face for deception.

"Do you mean that?" A tear eyed Kagome asked softly, she was almost speachless.

"I couldn't say it if I didn't." Inuyasha said, she knew that was the truth. He never said anything he didn't mean. Lowering her head Kagome smiled as her body shook. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. _'Is she horrified about this? What's she thinking?'_ Inuyasha thought at he kept his eyes on the girl.

Stumbling backwards without warning Inuyasha felt a soft body lay a top of his own. Kagome was snuggling against him, in such a loving manner.

"Oh! Inuyasha! I love you so much!" Kagome shouted aloud as she lifted her eyes to his. "I was to afraid that you'd tell me you loved someone else, to tell you first." Kagome said forgetting she told him already with her little note. Inuyasha smiled as he looked down at her face.

"Kagome, I was going to wait and ask you when I got that ring, but, Kagome Higurashi, would you consider to marry me?" Inuyasha asked, neither noticed the little (HUGE) crowed that watched from all posible angles of the room. Windows were filled with faces, as were small holes in the wall and door ways.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and nodded her head saying "Yes! Yes I will!" Lunging forward, Kagome locked her lips with Inuyasha's own. Cheers engulfed the air, startling the two.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Inuyasha demanded as he stared at his subjects with a bright red blush acrossed his face. Kagome saw her brother and her two friends.

"Does this mean Inuyasha's gonna be my big brother?" Souta asked. Kagome blushed then nodded to him. Looking back at Souta, Kagome watched him shout 'yes' and dance around. Kagome smiled, her brother was so weird at times.

"When's the wedding?" Sango ventured to ask watching Inuyasha help Kagome up from the floor to a more dignafied position, at his side.

"What? Um, well...ah...I-ah don't know yet." Kagome said with a beat red face. Sango stated to laugh and everyone joined in, turning the already red couple even reder.

"Mi'lord, does this mean that there will soon be little ones running around?" Tachiana asked boldly. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at her. Inuyasha was a bit flabbergasted, but Kagome was excited at the idea.

"Of course!" Kagome shouted with joy. Inuyasha stared at her, she even wanted children?

Sure he wanted children too, but he'd been slightly unsure if she would. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, I want many children," Kagome said softly to her new fiancee. Shifting she rested head near his shoulder. "You'll make a great father." she added as she kissed his cheek. It felt so much better showing her affection for him out in the open than hidding all her feelings. Or atleast trying to hide all her feelings. "Oh! Speaking of children, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked looking around at the faces of her friends. Miroku's wasn't there.

"Miroku? He's right..HUH! Where'd he go?" Sango asked in a slight worried tone. "Shippo, did you see where the monk went?" Sango asked Shippo.

"He left, he and Kirara left when Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him." Shippo said inoccently. Sango looked at Kagome.

"Koga!" Both nearly shouted. Sango and Kagome knew, Miroku would go brake the news to him, to try and stop him from coming back to the castle.

"Sango!"

"I know, move we need to leave!" Sango shouted grabbing her Hiraikotsu. Everyone parted as the two ran down the hallway to the door. Sango shoved the door opened and ran out with Kagome at her heels. Inuyasha was soon after the two, one he had questions, and two, he didn't like Koga.

"Kagome! Stop! What's going on, is Koga the bastard that came saying he was your fiancee!" Inuyasha asked running along side the two.

"Yeah, and if Miroku tells him I'm marrying you, then Koga's gonna, he's gonna-" Kagome studdered as Sango finished.

"He's going to level the castle and the whole forest to the ground, killing anyone in his way to get Kagome." Sango said calmly, even though her heart was racing. Kagome nodded as they came to the midway point of the path. Stopping Sango looked in the sky and down at the village.

"Inuyasha, do you see Kirara? Or Miroku?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked around.

" I see 'em. Over by that burnt buliding! That wolf of a human is talking with the pervert!" Inuyasha said, baring his teeth at the site of Koga. Kagome looked to Sango and nodded.

"You wait here! I don't want Koga to try and kill you!" Kagome said as she started to run with Sango.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted catching her hand, stopping her. "I'm not letting you and Sango go alone!" Inuyasha warned her.

"I'll be fine. Koga'd never hurt me." Kagome said, trying to fool herself and him.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he didn't want the only woman he loved to try and save him, if it meant danger for her, again! "Kagome, I won't let you go alone!" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome smiled. "I'm not, you're my angel, you'll be looking over me." Kagome said kissing him. "You have to trust me. You've taut me how to survive. Believe in me ok? I'll come back to you. I always will." Kagome said softly, her miko powers at work, weaving a web of trust and consent with her words. Inuyasha knew he could trust her, he just didn't trust Koga.

"You promise?" Inuyasha asked as if he were a child again. Kagome smiled.

"I promise." She said camly as he let her go. Waving Kagome turned and ran to Sango, whom had stopped.

"Ready?" Sango asked.

"I'm always ready to save the ones I love most." Kagome said softly, her voice calm and serene. "Aren't you?" Sango looked at Inuyasha, back to the castle, then to Miroku down in the village.

"Always." Sango said as she and Kagome looked ahead of them. "Let's go save our loved ones."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, kinda an odd ending (Cheesy) fer the chapter, and kinda an odd, idiotic chapter, but hey, if ya don't like it send me review saying what it should be. .- I'm always glade to get suggestions! .- Oh! And if anyone has a suggestion on future chapters please make a comment! My story is to be molded for you! The reader! .- At lease I try to mold it for you all! 'Til next time!

Episode 18: Memories Of The Girl Named, Rin! See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18: Memories Of A Girl Named Rin

Chapter 18: Memories Of A Girl Named Rin. (Sesshomaru Fluff Special Part I)

Dark golden eyes stared at a small object, lost to time, on an old wooden dresser. Unblinking Sesshomaru turned away from the object. It always hurt to see the small round ring, with it's small but perfict diamond and the small inscription on the inside of the band. But, he could never bring himself to throw the thing away, this silent reminder of a love lost to time and illness. Brought on by the war his father raged on with for so many years.

_"Sesshomaru sama! You came to see me again..." _A soft voice timeless and always so kind echoed in his head. A flash, a cute small but heartwarming smile, large hazle green eyes, raven hair one side pulled into a ponytail, all lead up to the full picture of a girl half his size holding a boquet of roses, freshly picked from the gardens of the castle.

Taking a few deep breaths Sesshomaru cleared his head. Why that happened he could never understand, he was now alive far longer than she, and it was unfair. Atleast to him, it was unfair to the young woman he lost oh so long ago.

Glancing over to the ring once more the memories washed over him with such force he nearly fell to his knees. It always hit him like that, everytime he remebered her and had no way to release these emotions. His heart felt strained like his whole soul.

_'Rin... you..'_ stopping his thoughts he closed his eyes, her essence filled the room. Her unique scent he tried to copy, just to keep her near him durring the times he needed her the most, but everytime it failed. With out her laugh, her smile, her bright eyes, her unique personality that caught him in the never ending tourment within his body, he could never survive.

_"Sesshomaru sama! Wh-What are you doing here? Are you not supost to be in a war meeting?" _Rin's soft voice floated into his mind. The small hairs on his neck and arms stood up. He was remebering their first real meeting and smiled. He had the same reaction back then too.

_"Sesshomaru sama! Wh-What are you doing here? Are you not supost to be in a war meeting?" Rin asked, dropping the vegitables in her arms. He could see the shock and wonder in her eyes._

_'Hazle green?' Sesshomaru first thought looking at the small girl before him. "Do it consern you peasent?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, but the girl wasn't fazed by his mask._

_"So you don't like them either? I never really liked to be one of the girls to serve the meals durring one. All they talk about is killing one another. What will that accomplish? Mindless killing of your fellow man?" her voice was soft like a mother talking to her child about someone dear to her. Sesshomaru was surprised by her bold words. But he knew she was right. He never minded the mindless killing of another's and one's own army._

_"May I ask the name of one so bold to talk to the prince like so?" Sesshomaru asked reminding her of her position._

_"I know who you are, and it doesn't matter, but if you want to know my name, then I shall tell you Sesshomaru sama. My name is Rin Setsun. My father is one of the many commanders of the castle." Rin said with a warm smiled towards Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru felt some shame in the way he had asked her name. 'Why is a commander's daughter picking vegetables? That's a peasents job!' Sesshomaru thought watching the girl unroot various plants._

_"Why is a commander's daughter picking the food, that is a servants job." Sesshomaru stated at the end not wanting to sound to intreged by the girl. He watched as the girl stared at him a little then laughed. 'What is she laughing at?' Sesshomaru was insulted by her reaction._

_"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru hissed out between clenched teeth. He watched with annoyance as Rin wipped away tears from her eyes._

_"What a silly question to inquier!" Rin announced as she patted her kimono down. Sesshomaru glared at her. She wasn't fazed by this. "I'm sorry to insult you but, to one such as me, that is a very silly question." Rin said softly her bright smiled was on her face once more. He could tell she knew what he was asking himself. "Before drafted for his past, my father for a long time was a farm worker. He fell inlove with my mother when he was passing though her town. Since he has no family there and wouldn't tell her of his past, my grandfather told him if he worked hard, he's beable to save up for a house on the farm and eventually marry my mother." Rin said as if talking about the weather. "I grew up knowing the land, I know what is good, what is bad, what need more water and what needs shade. I have a sertan nack for knowing what plants are ill for you and what will cure you." Rin explained as she knelt to a small fern like plant. "If someone steps on a baby plant I can feel their pain. My mother says that a plant hag must of came to me as a child and gave me the power to communicate with the living plants._

_It's sometimes easier to stay in a field of dead plants than to listen to humans saying the best way to kill other humans is to flank then from the north. I'm not sure what all their words mean that they use, but it hurts to hear my gental father giving these diffrent suggestions then to hear the death plants cry out in pain." Rin said stroking the plant's green leafs. Sesshomaru knew what she was trying to tell him, and he knew it all to well._

_Sesshomaru wanted to say something to take the glimmer of pain from her eyes. He now knew what his father meant by 'She'll steal all sense from your logical mind, make you want to hold her tight and take away all her pains'. "Do you want some help with the vegetables?" Sesshomaru asked out of the blue. He watched Rin's large eyes glitter at him with happiness._

_"If you wouldn't mind getting a bit dirty." Rin said with her bright smile again. Seshomaru closed his eyes the way he always did and gracefully walked to her side to do as she needed him too. "Thank you. No one's ever offered to help me before. They usually turn the other way with their nose up high saying that I'm not worthy to stay in the castle under your father's, as well as yours and your brother's prsense." Rin said with a light amused tone. _

_Sesshomaru felt something click in his head. Anger filling his body, anger that anyone would try to hurt this young woman, so bold to do what other's thought as work to be underneath them. When a small, soft hand was laid against his arm he looked over at Rin._

_"It's ok. It doesn't bother me. My home is with the plants and my family, that is all I need for now. But someday I wish to marry a great man that will love the plants as much as I." Rin's voice softly said as she looked at the green plants before her. "A great man that will love this world, and never speak of death for idiotic reasons, like land or money." She added with a heart wreching voice. Sesshomaru looked at her soft eyes, he didn't understand all that was going on with his mind, but he knew that this girl was enchantin him._

Pulling from his memories Sesshomaru reached for the small ring. It looked so small against his hand. Another reminder of her. She always seemed so small and fragile, but she would never allow him to treat her as such. Even when she became sick with such worry over him at war, she never allowed him to return even though he knew she wanted him to. With every letter she sent to him her wishes were the same. Him to come home safe, come home to him so they could finaly wed. And for them to consimate their relationship and produce children, many children. He remembered her face when he asked her if she'd ever want his children.

It was his way of asking her to marry him. He remebered being so shy around her, only around her in the presence of no one else. A small curve of his lips indicated a smile. He never thought her eyes could get so large or so beautiful as they were that day. She had her hair up in a small beret. It was the night of her 18th birthday party and the only thing she asked of him, his father, and brother was a dance. A simple dance with Sesshomaru. She cared for nothing more than a small quick dance. Sesshomaru never said he would when she asked before. But he surprised her when he bowed before her as she sat on the throne. He loved the way she blushed such a bright red. He took her hand and lead her to the floor.

She was so beautiful to him he couldn't believe he could keep his mouth shut until they were alone outside.

Laughing slightly Sesshomaru gripped the ring in his had, careful not to brake the small bad of gold. It was ironic; The one thing he ever wanted in his whole life since the death of his mother was right there for him to hold, caress and love for all of time. But even she meet an early death.

He remembered her death morning like it was just a few hours ago. Death was all around him, but he saved a pregnat woman, he even delivered her child. His thoughts were with Rin. His link with her was so strong he knew if she was sad, worried, happy, angry. They had such a powerful link it eased the space between then. But then, there what nothing. No emotion on her end, no joy, no anger, no pain, nothing, just emptiness.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru felt the feelings long since lost. He felt the farmiliar tears that stung his eyes back then now. Her face flashed before him, her sad smile, from way back then. He closed his eyes tightly hoping the tears would leave and never returen.

_"Sesshomaru kun! ..."_

_"Will you wait for me if I die?..."_

_"Will you wait for me in our next life if we die?..."_

Sesshomaru held his head like he did back then, tear streamed down his face. "Yes, I'll wait forever for you Rin." Sesshomaru whispered as he felt a large, hard lump in his throat. He couldn't will it away, he could release all the emotion like he had in the past with the mindless deaths of the "Forgotten". He couldn't run away from the feelings that could never go away. Not until he found her again. His beloved Rin.

_**"Sesshomaru Sama, don't cry, I'm here, I'm alive again. My husband find me."**_ Rin's voice called in a faint whisper. Sesshomaru's head jerked up. She was there! Not in the castle, but in his mind, in his heart, she was calling out to him. Somewhere far away, somewhere in his reach. Her voice was soft and timeless. **_"My husband, my beloved Sesshomaru sama, find me. Please before death may take me once more."_**


	19. Chapter 19: Love Is Forever:Remember

Chapter 19: Love Is Forever:Remember Sesshomaru? (Sesshomaru Fluff Special II)

_'Rin! Is that you? Rin!'_ Sesshomaru called out to her like he had done so many times before when he felt lost and alone.

**_'Sesshomaru! I finally found you...hur...y...I need yo...elp...Sess...maru? SE...OMA...U!'_** Then there was nothing. Her voice died out her words lingered in his mind.

_'RIN! RIN ANSWER ME DAMMIT!' _Sesshomaru demanded as he searched for her life line to him. When his call went unanswered Sesshomaru hung his head again. He'd lost her once more, but this time, he would keep her to him. This time he would find her and stay beside her for all time.

"Rin, I'll find you! I swear it!" Sesshomaru vowled aloud as he stood up and poketed the small ring into his kimono. Walking with haste Sesshomaru weaved his away through the servants of the castle. He was on a mission and let anyone whom wished to die stand in his way.

Everyone watched Sesshomaru's large and fill frame move towards the doors, energy crackled around him like lightning. His whole body was tensed with rage and determination to them. Everyone knew this mood, and no one stood before him with questions, no body would dare.

"Milord, do you wish a coat?" Tachiani asked, and elderly old fox demon. She was always bold about health issuse with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, expecially since they hated to listen to the roars of the weather at times. Sesshomaru glanced at her slightly.

It was cold, and when he found Rin, she'd need a coat to keep her warm. Winter was not yet over and ice and snow was still all around. Nodding his head slightly Tachiani grabbed a large heavy coat for him.

"And this will be for her. Neither of you should get sick out in this weather." Tachiani said as she handed him a woman's size coat, made of fine cloth. Sesshomaru raised a questionable brow at her. "Fox magic is very well a gift as much as a curse. Seeing the futrue was never a problem for me." Tachiani said as she turned and left him to be. He knew what she meant. All through childhood she knew when they had done a horrid deed, whether by accident or by their own perpouse.

Not wanting to waste time in the past Sesshomaru folded the coat and left the castle shoving open the double doors, to be met by the howling wind.

_'Rin! I will find you!'_ Sesshomaru send his own message far and wide to reach the woman he wanted back.

Somehow while he waded through the snowy ground Sesshomaru's thoughts went to his brother and the human girl Kagome. He thought of the way she carried herself around anyone. She tried to never show fear, never to show her pain. But she loved to say what she felt. In that sense she reminded him of Rin. No matter who she was with, much less him, she'd say what she felt, not matter what. Hearing a noise from the woods to his left Sesshomaru quietly made his away to the noise.

Standing in the clearing was a small green water imp. In it's hand it held the legendary 'Staff of Two Heads'. Sesshomaru could hear it mutter something about it's wrotten luck, under it's breath. Moving swiftly Sesshomaru stood in front of the toad like imp.

"I see, so it is you out here, Sesshomaru sama." The thing stated more than asked as it peered up at Sesshomaru. "So has she, whom you lost long ago been reincarnated?" The imp asked in a deep voice, too deep for his body.

"What do you know of it?" Sesshomaru questioned in his no nonsense voice.

"I am a water imp, the water's of time tell all, know all, and see all. They have told me to come to assist you in your quest." the thing said again. "I am known as Jaken, and I will be your servent." Jaken said bowing in an old world way. Sesshomaru eyed the small imp, but did not find any thing harmfull about him.

"What have the Water's Of Time told you?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly skepical of the imp's clams.

"They have told me of a young woman lost long ago, a young girl named Rin, daughter of a general under your father's command. She died while you were away. Just engaged they told me. But that is in the past. The future is what you wish to know of." Jaken paused as if to think as he peered off to the south, towards the village. "Disappointment lays in wait that way." Then he looked to the west. "Anger leads this way." Sesshomaru watched at he looked in the castle's direction. "Memories lie in that direction." Finally Jaken looked to the east, towards the swaps. "Evil and love lie in that way." Jaken said keeping his eyes trained on a single spot. "If you wish my help I will gladly go, but if you wish this alone, I can do nothing but wait." Jaken said allowing Sesshomaru to make up his mind.

Looking the imp/toad thing over, Sesshomaru made a slightl motion for Jaken to follow him. Taking the motion Jaken fell in-step with Sesshomaru's stride.

"Tell me, what is happening to the young woman?" Sesshomaru asked as the wind died down to a low howl.

"She is trapped by an evil aura. She is a trap for you set by an enemie." Jaken said as he kept his pace behind Sesshomaru. "If you become haisty and engulfed with rage you will be killed, leaving the maiden alone once more." Jaken said hitting a nereve. Sesshomaru wanted to kill the small demon but did not. The imp was his only way of finding Rin in this weather.

"Is she hurt?" Sesshomaru growled out. If she was harmed in anyway Naraku would be kill instantly with no mercy.

"Do you really wish to know that answer?" Jaken asked calmly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru hissed as Jaken nodded.

"Yes, she has been harmed, when she tried to escape a castle guard speared her, slicing her at her left side. He went against orders to capture her unharmed by his lord." Jaken said as Sesshomaru's shoulders tenced once more. Anger flooded thought out his body as the wind changed direction as if the lead them. The sent of freash human blood washed over Sesshomaru.

_'Rin!'_ Sesshomaru's mind shouted as he ran after the source of the smell of Rin's blood.

"Do not be rash in your search!" Jaken shouted as he latched on to Sesshomaru's kimono leg. "She may be killed instantly if you attack!"  
Stopping Sesshomaru kicked Jaken off his kimono leg and grabbed him. "Who's side are you on?" Sesshomaru growled in Jaken's face.

"You're Mi'lord, but you must remain calm. She is being held captive in the southern palace room." Jaken said as Sesshomaru dropped him.

"How do I save her without killing her?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared at a small town, somehow it looked so farmiliar to him. "What is this place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is your home village, it is where you and your mother were born." Jaken said staring up at Sesshomaru.

"Mother's...village?" Sesshomaru repeated as he stared at the village once more then began to walk towards it. _'Mother died when I was little. She took me to this village twice before she died, I thought it was burnt down.' _Sesshomaru thought as he kept his gaze cool like the wind.

"Mi'lord, what is your plan of action?" Jaken asked as he hopped to keep up with Sesshomaru's strides now.

"I will deman to speak to the headman." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the large gates covered with snow.

"Good plan Mi'lord." Jaken commented as he slowed his step and walked behind Sesshomaru. Walking in silence Sesshomaru kept his eyes scanning the area around him for traps and ambushes. But as far as he could tell there were none, but in all of his years of living Sesshomaru knew to keep expecting the unexpected.

"Halt! Who comes to the Village of Lord Kakaigo?!" A guard asked from atop his post on the gate.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Castle of Lord InuTashino!" Sesshomaru stated loudly as he watched the guard stare in amazment.

"What is your buisness here in the Village of Lord Kokaigo?"

"I am here seeking a young female, I heard she was being held prisioner within the village castle!" Sesshomaru said as he stood tall agains the wind.

"Open the gates! The traveler seeks the girl!" The guard shouted to his fellow officers as they pulled the doors open slightly. "Please enter Lord Sesshomaru, one of my men will secort you to Lord Kokaigo!" the guard instucted as Sesshomaru and Jaken entered the village. Greeting them a young woman with fire red hair bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru and company?" She asked with a smile. "I and Irin. I will be taking you to the village headman, Lord Kokaigo." Irin said as she held one arm out indicating the castle on the hill. "Please follow me." Irin said softly as she bagan to walk ahead of Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"What was the young woman charged with?" Sesshomaru ventured to ask.

"She refused to marry our lord. She stated that she was promised to another, she did not say him name, only that he is from the Castle of Lord InuTashino." Irin said as she lead them up the hill through a few rows of houses and through the gates of the castle. Sesshomaru stayed quiet as his anger grew inside his chest.

"Irin, how nice to see you once more my dear." A large man said from his throne.

"Good evening Mi'lord Kokaigo." Irin said back as Sesshomaru appeared in the room. "This is Lord Sesshomaru of the InuTashino Castle clan." Irin said as Sesshomaru bowed slightly.

"Oh! What an honor! Ever since Lady Anruni died we've lost all comunications with your clan. How are things?"

"They could be better at this time, but we will pull through." Sesshomaru said as he looked around the room quickly.

"That is sad to hear. What can I do for you?" Kokaigo asked brightly.

"I want Rin." Sesshomaru stated stirnly, scaring the lord.

"The prisoner?" Kokaigo asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied as Kokaigo nodded to Irin.

"She will be here shortly, please sit down, relaxe. Have something to eat. The girls around here are very nice." Kokaigo said in a suggestive manner, but Sesshomaru stayed silcent. "Tell me, whom was your mother." Kokaigo looked at Sesshomaru very closely from his distance.

"Lady Anruni." Sesshomaru stated as Kokaigo jerked up.

"But she died many years ago!" Kokaigo said as Sesshomaru nodded.

"I am her only son." Sesshomaru said as Irin appeared with Rin in chains.

"Here is the prisoner." Irin said as she watched Rin's face light up at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy!" Rin called without thinking. She tried to run to him like she a done so many times in the past but fell to the floor.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru cried as he went to her aid.

"You know her?" Kokaigo asked astonished.

"This is my wife!" Sesshomaru growled as he broke the chains away from her dirtied skin. "Are you harmed Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin smiled.

"I got hurt a little while ago, but I am fine now that you are here." Rin said as she leaning against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Y-Your wife?" Kokaigo asked in a shaky voice. "Lady Rin! Please forgive us! You did not tell us! I never would of allowed you to. Please forgive me!" Kokaigo said as he slumped to his knees and bowed.

"It is ok, I just wanted Sesshomaru to be with me once more." Rin said as she tried to get up, but Sesshomaru picked her up as if she were a child. "Sesshy! Please there is no need to carry me." Rin said as she looped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"We're going home." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her softly. "I'll be with you forever Rin." Sesshomaru said softly as he started out the doors.

"I can't let you leave." Irin said as she stood behind Sesshomaru with a chain in her hands. Her eyes turned black as her hair grew longer. "Naraku told me that if you smelt her blood you would come for the girl." Irin said as she cocked her head to the side. "Don't think you can leave with your life, My Lord."


	20. Chapter 20: Homecoming

Chapter 20: Homecoming.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin, his hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping contact with his lost love. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My name is Ari, I'm a fire demon from a clan that died out long ago. Thanks to your _family_, mine suffered. My mother drove herself crazy when she gave birth to a demon. She killed herself. My father ran away, he didn't want to have a demon as a child either. I was left alone for over a hundred years! YOU and your _family_could have saved us all from this fate! You could have just allowed Naraku to kill you, turn us back into human and be done with this horrid curse of yours!" Ari screamed, her hands engulfed in flames. Sesshomaru kept his composure, his eyes staring directly into Ari's eyes.

"This is not the fault of my family's. This is the fault of Naraku and his family, they are the ones they that cursed us all." Sesshomaru hissed. "This spell will be over shortly." Sesshomaru informed Ari, his nails glowing ever so lightly. Ari glowered at Sesshomaru.

"I actually like this curse now! I never want to to be human!" Ari growled charging at Sesshomaru, her hands grabbing for Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru moved quickly, taking Rin with him.

"Don't touch me." Sesshomaru glowered back, his hand flicking at the wrist as a whip of lightning sliced through Ari's arm at the shoulder. Ari screamed, falling to her knees. Her eyes trained on Sesshomaru.

"My God!" Kokaigo screamed as he ran away. Ari and Sesshomaru paid no mind to him as they began to circle each other. Sesshomaru cracked his fingers, flexing them as his nails kept glowing.

"Your move Ari." Sesshomaru whispered, smirking lightly. Ari hissed, charging again like a wild animal. Sesshomaru side stepped Ari, his lightning whip slashing through Air's chest, nearly dissecting her in half. Lifting his hand above his head Sesshomaru slashed his whip across Ari's neck, her head dropping ot the side lifelessly. Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to his chest. "We'll go home now." Sesshomaru promised picking Rin from the ground and bounded away from the castle. His heart light again, his love once more in his arms.

"Koga!!" Kagome cried out reaching Miroku and Koga just before the sun dipped low. Koga turned to Kagome his arms wrapping around her waist, lifting her into the air. "Koga! Put me down!" Kagome cried staring down at Koga with wide-eyes.

"Kagome, you're safe, you're safe! Tell this monk is lying!" Koga pleaded looking down at Kagome.

"Koga, I love him, and he loves me. I'm going to marry him no matter what." Kagome whispered, looking away from Koga towards the castle. "Koga, they need me," she whispered softly. Koga shook his head.

"NO! I need you! Kagome, I need you more than they do." Koga pleaded. Kagome looked up at Koga with sad eyes.

"No Koga, you don't. They're all human, all of them. A curse was set on them. I'm needed to break the spell on them." Kagome confessed.

"They can find someone else! Kagome they're lying to you!" Koga tried again. Kagome smiled softly. Miroku and Sango staring at the scene before them. Koga was taking it a lot better than either had thought possible.

"He tried before, no one will ever love him like I do. Koga, there's no one I love more." Kagome insisted, her eyes pleading him to believe her. Koga looked away from her, unable to accept what she was saying to him. Koga shook her slightly.

"Kagome, you have to stay here, stay with me! Don't trust that demon! He's lying! He'll turn you into a demon like him!" Koga accused. Kagome giggled.

"I'd let me Koga. When you love someone, you love them for an eternity." Kagome insisted. Her hand touched the jewel around her neck. "I really hope you find someone who will love you like I love Inuyasha." Kagome prayed with all her heart. Koga caught the glitter of the jewel around her neck. It's light pierced into his eyes, swaying him to accept her decision.

He sighed, his fingers tunneling through his hair. "Kagome, I'll always love you." Koga promised. Kagome smiled.

"I know, I can't change that about you, but I hope that you find that one person for you." Kagome repeated. Koga sighed. "Don't worry about me ok? You can visit when ever you'd like to. I'll always have a room for you to sleep in." Kagome promised hugging Koga. He hugged her back, unsure why he was agreeing to allow the girl he loved to go with another man. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Kagome, let me walk you back, I want you to be safe." Koga insisted drapping his arm over Kagome's shoulder.

"Maybe not with your arm around me." Kagome laughed slipping from under his arm. Koga nodded with a heavy sigh. Sango and Miroku seemed dumb struck that Koga was so willing to personally hand over Kagome to the very thing he wanted them to kill in the beginning. Both gave a shrug to one another before following Kagome and Koga down the dirt path they had came from. Everyone was in silence as they walked, from time to time Koga looked down at Kagome, his eyes sad as if he were going to cry. Kagome felt bad, she didn't want to hold Inuyasha right in front of Koga. She wanted him to have time to accept her decision to live her life with the prince.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha's voice startled Kagome, her head jerking up, eyes sparkling when she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called back, her feet already taking off with her body. They met half way, Inuyasha lifting Kagome from the ground, swinging her around in a circle before pulling her close. "I'm back." Kagome whispered looking up into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"I never and a doubt you wouldn't." Inuyasha lied. Kagome laughed, resting her head on his chest.

"You always worry I won't come back." Kagome joked looking to Koga, his blue eyes were down casted, sad and lonely. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is Koga," Kagome introduced adding under her breath, "You start anything with him and I will hurt you." Inuyasha nodded, rolling his golden orbs. "I owe a lot to Koga, ever since he came to our village he's kept me from danger. He is someone I hold very closely to my heart." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha stood at attention at the warmth Kagome put into her words.

"Thank you Koga." Inuyasha said bowing to Koga. Koga nodded looking at Kagome, he could see the total love in her eyes for the demon.

"Inuyasha, I offered Koga a room in with us when ever he needs one." Kagome informed Inuyasha instead of asking him.

"Kagome! You can't keep inviting people to live in the castle!" Inuyasha shouted glaring down at Kagome.

"Oh can't I?! I'll be living there! And what do you mean inviting _people_?! Souta is my brother and Sango and Miroku are like family! Are you going to kick them out? You like them too!" Kagome shouted poking Inuyasha in the chest. Koga watched speechless at the scene before him. Inuyasha backed up, scared of the angry little woman. "Well? Answer me! Are you going to kick out the people who've been living with us this whole time?! You better not or else I will kick you out into the cold and let you stay out there for as long as I want!" Kagome finished, her brown eyes blazing up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, he looked to Miroku and Sango for help. Kagome shot them a glare, warning them not to aid the dog demon. Inuyasha sighed again, his head hung in defeate. Kagome smile before looking back to Koga.

"Like I said, there is always a place for you in _our_home." Kagome repeated shooting a glance to Inuyasha, his mouth cloased. "Now that that's settled!" Kagome chimed happily. "Let's head back to the castle. Souta is probably worried and maybe Sesshomaru is there." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand into hers. Everyone agreed and walked back towards the castle together, Kagome and Inuyasha leading with Sango and Miroku and Koga behind them.

"Isn't that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked motioning to the speeding white blurr in the trees. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the fast paced Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, who's he holding?" Kagome answered for Inuyasha, straining her eyes to see the object Sesshomaru held in his arms. Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms, mimicking his brother. "Inuyasha?"

"He's holding a human, a female, or small child." Inuyasha told Kagome. She nodded and looked to the castle.

"Let's get home and see if he needs any help." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded and bounded after his brother, Koga, Sango, and Miroku on his heels. When they arrived at the caslte Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet and walked into the castle doors. A crowed of demons hogged the hallways, they were buzzing about the return of Lady Rin. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, barling through the crowd to see for himself. He had seen Rin when she lived in the caslte. He had loved the girl like the sister he was never able to see. His heart ached for her death and for the pain his brother had felt after her passing.

"Please milord. It is no big issue. I will heal with time." Rin's soft child-like voice floated in the air. Inuyasha gasped when he saw the small girl with straight black hair and large golden brown eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha, welcome home." Rin greeted sweetly, her smile kind and loving. Kagome gasped when she saw the cut on the girl's arm. The the cut was more of a gash that had been gloged from dirt and dried blood. Kagome quickly called for a cloth and a basin of water. Instantly the thing were given to as she moved forward to clean the gash. "Hello there." Rin beamed down at Kagome.

"This will get infected if it's not cleaned. My Lady, do you mind if I tend to this?" Kagome asked, her eyes displaying her worry for Rin's health. Rin smiled and nodded yes to Kagome. Kagome nodded back and dipped the cloth into the water baisin before slowing wipping away the dirt and grim from Rin's gash. "Souta? Souta are you around?" Kagome called, her eyes still on Rin's gash, Souta came forward his hand resting on Kagome's shoulder. "Go get my first aid kit. I need the dressing tape that's in it." Kagome said as her brother nodded and left, weaving through the crowd of demons. Koga watched in wonder as Kagome cleaned the gash on the young woman's arm, her total confidence in her abilities.

"My name is Rin, I'm Sesshomaru's wife, what's your name?" Rin introduced, smiling down at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm going to be Inuyasha's wife, its a pleasure to meet you Rin." Kagome intoduced smiling back up at Rin, setting the blood soaked towel in the water basin to be washed later. Souta broke through the crowd again, handing the small box to her sister. "This is my younger brother Souta, Souta this is Sesshomaru's wife Rin." Kagome said wrapping the cloth around Rin's arm, her whole forearm ended up wrapped in white gauze. Rin thanked Kagome before standing up and wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. Kagome then noticed how short the young woman was. She barely made it to Sesshomaru's chest when she stood up. She looked like just a child next to the powerful Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Kagome-chan." Rin said softly, her eyes sparkling up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshy would have just barked at someone to do something about it." Rin joked boldly, Sesshomaru just smiled down at her, obviously happy to have his love back. Kagome was amazed at the love the two shared with one another.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered wrapping his arms around Kagome to rest his hands on her stomach. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, leaning her head back against his chest.

"Inuyasha, I love this place. I love my family here." Kagome whsipered; closing her eyes Kagome began to hum a song she learned as a child. Rin smiled, her own humming voice mixing with Kagome's. Everyone relaxed even more as they listened to the two princess' of the castle hummed together in complete harmony.

"I love you." They said together, meeting each other's eyes, both had bright red faces before busting into a fit of giggles. Inuyasha smiled his lips pressed against Kagome's cheek.

"I love you too." He whispered. Kagome smiled blushing a deeper red.

"Oh!" Sango cried out startling the perfect moment. Everyone's attention snapped to Sango, waiting for her to explain herself. "Kagome-chan! We've got to start planning the wedding!" Sango said blushing lightly. Kagome gasped, moving away from Inuyasha to her best friend.

"Oh God you're right. I've got to find the best outfit; what style of dress should I wear?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha, her eyes watering with the sudden task that scared her to death. Inuyasha instantly was at her side.

"Kagome it's ok, don't worry, we'll figure this out.." Inuyasha hoped. Kagome looked to Sango then to the crowd of demons.

"We have a wedding to put on everyone; Any ideas?"


	21. Chapter 21:Wedding Bells and Curse's

Chapter 21: Wedding Bells and a Curse's Cure.

Kagome spent most of her days for over a month planning the wedding she never really thought she'd get. Sango and Rin helped out a lot, both talked to any people about food and different decorations. Kagome nearly had everything covered before the end of the second month. Rin and Sango had taken over, arguing over what flowers to have in the the wedding. The whole castle was invited to the wedding, no one was left out. Kagome knew she could exclude the family that took her in and loved her, they had even helped set up the whole wedding.

Trudging along to her bed room Kagome sighed, she was tired and needed some rest. Pushing open her door Kagome gasped at the wedding dress laying on the bed, displayed so perfectly. Dashing over to the wedding dress Kagome felt along the lace around the V-cut neck line. Looking around Kagome quickly undressed and redressed in the wedding dress. Her lips in an "o" shape. She smiled and spun around in the dress, it fit perfectly.

"Kagome? Hey did you find that dress I left out?" Sango asked opening the door. Her jaw dropped at kagome's appearance. "Wow, it looks perfect!" Sango cried dashing over to Kagome and spun her around. Kagome nodded, looking at herself in the vanity mirror.

"Where did you find this?" Kagome asked running her hands down the front of her dress, her hands bumping the small jewels embeded into the gown.

"Inuyasha brought out a picture that his mother had drew before she passed away. He said that it would be the perfect dress for you." Sango said tugging on the laced sleeves. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha had this made? How'd he pay for this? Everything we use for this wedding we grow or find in the forest. How did he pay for this?" Kagome asked again looking at Sango. Sango smiled at her.

"This castle this rich. Everything of value was place in the basement. Inuyasha told me that I could use however much I needed to make the wedding perfect for you. So I only took a little for the dress, since you already had almost everything planned out." Sango explained. Kagome nodded before glancing at the peeking golden eyes in the door. Walking over to the door Kagome pulled it open and peered down at Inuyasha.

"And what are you doing?" Kagome asked her hands on her hips. "You know spying isn't allowed." Kagome teased smiling as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. Inuyasha lift Kagome from the floor and spun her around.

"Kagome, you look amazing." Inuyasha commented kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"Thank you for this dress. It's beautiful and I love it! It's everything I ever dreamed of!" Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Oh! It's not good for the Bride and Groom to see one another before the wedding!" Rin announced as she walked around the corner with Sesshomaru attached to her hand. Kagome smiled at her sister-in-law.

"But the wedding is."

"In one hour." Sango announced shocking Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What?" Both asked, stunned by the suddenness of the ceremony.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, take your brother and get him ready! We've got Kagome covered." Rin ordered kind heatedly. Sesshomaru nodded and looked over at Inuyasha. Nodding his head Sesshomaru called his brother over. Inuyasha sighed, setting down Kagome before kissing her on the cheek and left. "Now! Let's do your hair!" Rin called clamping her hands together, allowing Sango to pull the bride into her room.

"When did you decide that the wedding was tonight?" Kagome asked. Sango and Rin sat Kagome down in the chair.

"Well, since everything was set up already, we decided the faster the better! we mean, everyone is here already and everything is prepared!" Sango said brushing back Kagome's long black hair. "You're hair ahs really grown since you first started living here." Sango added on a side note.

"This way, everyone will be free faster as well, and you and Inuyasha can become the Kind and Queen of the castle, restoring it's luster!" Rin added doing Kagome's make up. Kagome thought it over. She did want the castle to get back to human, she knew many of the demons in the castle were eagerly waiting for the curse to set them free. Smiling Kagome imagined her future in the large castle. Small children running around, Shippo and Souta telling them to calm down, not to run so fast.

"Rin, will you and Sesshomaru have children?" Kagome asked.

"I hope to one day. Sesshomaru has been without human contact for so long, I just hope he still wants a baby." Rin said softly her heart in her eyes. Kagome knew the look, so did Sango. Rin loved the idea of children, just as Kagome did. Giggling the three girls dressed and made themselves up as music began to float in the air.

"Ready Kagome?" Sango asked, walking her friend down the stairs to the front doors. Kagome blushed, her face a bright red as she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Here Kagome, your flowers. Relaxe and just breath." Rin whispered positioning herself in front of Kagome. Sango gave her friend a wink before setting herself behind Rin. The doors opened revealing the well put together little wedding. White cloth laid on the ground from the stairs to the small alter. Miroku stood in his monk dressing, beside him Inuyasha stood nervously, his finger constantly pulling at his shirt collar. Beside Inuyasha stood Sesshomaru, tall and motionless, his eyes locked on Rin as she made her way, slowly down the isle to the alter, standing off to the side, Sango following her. Sango blushed when Miroku wriggled his eyes brows at Sango.

"Be still little brother, here she comes." Sesshomaru whispered, he watched his brother straightened up, his eyes trained on Kagome with such intensity Sesshomaru knew that's how he looked at Rin. Looking to the front doors Sesshomaru gasped. He hadn't seen the natural beauty Kagome held in her body. Kagome glowed from the inside out. Her skin glowing in the mid-noon sun. The jewels on her dress sparkled, casting mini rainbows all around her. He noticed she seemed to float above the ground, her feet moving her forwards, however she did not push against the ground for motion. Sesshomaru watched, puzzled by her mystical abilities.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, his hand outstreched to Kagome. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, his fingers curling around her smaller hand. Stepping up next to Inuyasha, Kagome looked to Miroku.

"Ready?" He asked to both. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another then to Miroku and nodded. He smiled and began to ceremony, his voice carrying into the still forest, announcing the union that would save every demon that had been born from the curse. Kagome closed her eyes, a swell of happiness flow from her heart, spilling though her skin, seeking out to anyone to show them the love she held. "Kagome do you?" Miroku asked startling the young bride.

"Y-Yes." Kagome said smiling.

"And Inuyasha do you?" Miroku asked turning to his friend.

"I do." Inuyasha answered. Miroku smiled.

"I annouce to everyone, the marriage of Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku's voice boomed out. Instantly everyone erupted into shouts of joy. The forest blossoming with life in joy. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, standing on her tip-toes the took kissed for the first time, their lips feather light agaisnt each other. The jewel around Kagome's neck glowed, it's light engulfing the wedding party, shinning through the trees to touch everyone it possibly could. Inuyasha held onto Kagome tightly, afriad it was a trick from Naraku.

"Inuyasha!?" Miroku's startled voice asked, looking at his demon friend. Inuyasha stared back at Miroku, confused.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome. Her lips were curved int a smile.

"You're human." Kagome whispered laying her head against his chest. Inuyasha looked at his hands, his claws were human nails, his long siver hair was black like Kagome's. He guessed his golden eyes were violet once again. "We did it, everyone is free." Kagome whispered holding tightly to her husband. Inuyasha smiled, his nightmare was over, hugging Kagome back he looked at his castle. Everyone who had been cursed was free. Regular, farmiliar human faces cried, shouted, laughed in joy of the new freedom Kagome and Rin had brought to the castle at long last.

Elsewhere deep in the forest Naraku screamed to the heavens, his plan had been ruined, his powers lost to the wind and bright light.

8 1/2 Months Later...

"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Where are you?!" Kagome screamed out, a cold sweat broke out on her forhead. Her eyes scanned franticly back and forth for her husband. It took only seconds before the young King bursted into the room his wife had been asleep in.

"What is it Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked, his hand on his sword at his side. Kagome tossed the banket from her legs and stood up.

"Get me to the doctor! The baby is coming!!" Kagome announced holding her bloated stomach, her breath ragged as she tried to keep calm.

"But! It's too early!!" Inuyasha protested, already at Kagome's side.

"Tell that to the baby!" Kagome hissed allowing Inuyasha to carry her to the doctor in the west wing where the nursery had been set up. Inuyasha barged in and announced Kagome in labor. Instantly the whole office sprang to life. The birth of the small children were awaited by everyone in the castle. Presents from nations near and far had been flooding the castle since the announcment went out. Kagome was rushed to a private room and delivered two small babies, one female the other male.

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome's bed; his daughter in one arm and his son in the other arm. He smiled down at the small, bundled up babies. Kagome smiled, her faced drenched in sweat and tears. Her face was flushed leaving her cheeks a blazing red color. Inuyasha looked over at kagome, kneeling down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I love you too, my Demon Prince." Kagome whispered before a knock echoed. "Come in." Kagome said as the door slammed open and the whole castle tried to pile into the room; Souta, Sango, and Miroku ahead of the rest, their eyes on the two small babies that were apart of Kagome and Inuyasha, and the the love the castle held for their king and queen.


End file.
